


Bonded to Brown

by legally_restricted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Sex, Large Breasts, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_restricted/pseuds/legally_restricted
Summary: Enslavement can be heaven or hell.





	1. Big Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own anything
> 
> Disregards DH

I-PAGE BREAK-I

Between treacherous Weasleys and a pureblood Ministry, Harry didn't know which was worse. Even with Voldemort being dead and sent into the void, things had gotten worse with the purebloods gaining even more power than before. The Weasleys naturally went along with it and wasted little time trying to force Harry to become a vassal to Ginny under the guise of marriage. Such would've happened had someone else not call first dibs and this unknown party had a much higher social status than the Weasleys and plenty of gold to prove it. Was this new owner some wealthy pureblood wanting revenge for his killing of Voldemort? Harry didn't want to think about the possibilities. Oddly enough, he had a feeling that this person is better and seeing the angry expressions of the Weasleys gave him some satisfaction.

'At least Hermione and plenty of others left the country safely.' Harry thought before looking at the document in front of him. It was a Ministry missive and his status as a half-blood made him a second-class citizen now owned by a pureblood. Whoever this person is that had claimed absolute ownership of him, Harry hoped for the best and is prepared for the worst. Today is his last day of freedom and Harry knew that Magical Law Enforcement would pay him a visit tomorrow if he wasn't at that person's residence.

The missive came with a Portkey made by the owner and set to respond only to his magical signature. Harry took hold of the Portkey and vanished from Grimmauld #12.

Harry found himself in a jungle and he noticed that the trees are far larger than he expected. The river nearby was very wide, almost as wide as the Hogwarts Lake. This had to be part of someone's estate or maybe a privately owned island, which had Harry thinking that this person is incredibly wealthy. He could detect magical wards before taking his wand out and cast a geographical cartography spell, which showed that he definitely is on an island. The location of the island in relative to the known landmasses, however, didn't show at all. Harry sighed before negating the spell and placing his wand away. Seeing the river, he began to follow it and it was ten minutes later that he arrived at a massive trio of waterfalls stacked on top of each other and flowing from a vast mountain that is the tallest he had ever seen.

Each waterfall easily dwarfed some impressive waterfalls that Harry had seen in pictures and videos. So much water flowing from the mountain and down into the massively wide river. Harry noticed a movement and then a burst of pink light behind the waterfall. He was curious before finding a path that led up to the higher elevation. Upon arrival, Harry didn't see anything out of the ordinary but the middle waterfall itself is a sight to behold up close.

As Harry continued to marvel at the beautiful sight, he saw movement underneath the waterfall and moving towards him before seeing it arise from the water. Harry's jaw dropped in seeing that the movement belonged to Lavender, recognizing her blond hair and blue eyes along with her face but there is the fact that she was impossibly huge like a giant woman. Harry could see Lavender smiling at him as she rose out of the water, showing herself to be two hundred feet tall in all her nude busty glory. Harry's eyes darted from Lavender's face, ogling her figure before he realized it.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Lavender asked, her voice booming through the air and her expression smiling as she posed seductively.

Harry nodded as his mind registered the sight. Aside from seeing Lavender as a busty giantess, the blonde looked so womanly beautiful and seeing her in sans clothing had Harry staring at her curvaceously buxom body. A part of him desperately wanted to intimately explore Lavender although Harry reminded himself that she could smash him into a smear for being a pervert.

"Come on in and join me, my little slave." Lavender said sultry.

"Are you my owner?" Harry called out.

"Oh yes!" Lavender replied. "That shouldn't be a problem and I am a keeper."

"I didn't know you can grow like this." Harry said.

"I don't have a limit to how big I can grow." Lavender said as she reached out and gently picked Harry up. "But no one, not even my late parents, know that I can do this. You're the first to know my secret and we're going to have so much fun together."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry felt worried, especially when Lavender can easily crush him inside her hand.

"You're my tiny slave now so you'll be doing whatever I tell you to do." Lavender said. "I wanted a little payback against the Weasels but for a long time now, I wanted you so badly and all for myself. If I never had the ability to grow, Shrinking you would've been my alternative approach."

Remembering the fiasco relationship Lavender had with Ron, Harry wondered if this was what Lavender referred to this as payback. But hearing about how she had wanted him so badly, Harry thought about when it started yet it seemed like a moot point now that he is Lavender's slave.

"Don't worry because I don't plan on making you do degrading and hazardous things." Lavender said. "What I mean by fun is having my naughty way with you. Take a guess on what a beautiful giantess with big breasts and a sexy body does to a tiny man that she loves madly."

At that, Harry was stunned speechless. Seeing Lavender two hundred feet tall plus hearing her most recent words unlocked a train of thoughts and the lustful hormones within. Lavender smiled as she gave Harry a kiss, enveloping his head in her lips before moving behind the waterfall and sitting down in the water, which came up to her stomach.

Lavender raised her free hand and wandlessly conjured a jar that is nine feet tall and had a handheld breast-pump as its cap.

Placing Harry into the small jar, Lavender capped it with the pump before pressing the opening onto the puffy nipple of her right breast. Grasping the handle, she began squeezing it, inducing the suction process continuously and it was only a few seconds later that she felt her puffy nipple discharge a burst of thick creamy milk. Lavender continued to pump her right breast, releasing more milk into the jar where Harry was trapped in.

Harry took a mouthful of Lavender's breast-milk, noting how deliciously sweet it tasted. It wasn't long before more of her breast-milk began filling up the jar and he began to panic at the thought of drowning. Still, as he felt the rising surface reach up to his chest, he continued to drink Lavender's breast-milk and felt something happening to himself as if he was magically changing while doing so. The feeling was internal and the jar was only halfway filled when Lavender switched to pump on her left breast. Harry intended to use a Bubblehead Charm but it was difficult not to indulge on the creamy milk that threatened to drown him. Oh, there was a time when he wanted to suck on Lavender's breasts but Harry never thought that she would be trying to drown him in her creamy milk.

By the time Lavender finished, the jar was mostly filled with her breast-milk and she could barely see Harry trying to keep above the surface. She tapped the jar with her right hand's index finger, her fingernail glowing white. Her breast-milk began glowing white in the jar before slowly vanishing into Harry, who felt his body absorbed it all, and Lavender smirked in satisfaction. As soon as the jar became as dry as a bone, Lavender opened it and dumped Harry onto her left hand before wandlessly vanishing the jar and pump.

"I hope you enjoyed getting some personal nourishment from me, Potter." Lavender said before slipping Harry in between her gargantuan breasts, which she then cupped and pressed together almost in a massaging manner. "Now let's see how you fare when I do this!"

With that, Lavender began crushing Harry in between her gargantuan breasts, smiling evilly in feeling him squirming and hearing him yell in pain. She knew that getting her tiny slave to drink her breast-milk and magically having it enter his body would protect him from her antics. But while Harry can survive, he wasn't spared from the pain and Lavender didn't feel any sort of guilt on hurting him.

Harry had been mesmerized by the feeling of Lavender's gargantuan breasts, which were impossibly huge, firm, and warm. When she began crushing him in between her breasts, the pressure was incredible and it felt like two walls of solid steel pressing onto him. Harry cried out as he struggled yet Lavender continued and even intensified her actions. Even though such exertion can easily crush anything weaker than steel into oblivion, Harry found himself surviving through Lavender's torturous bosom. Still, the thought of being crushed to death in between her gargantuan breasts would've been a nice way to die a happy man.

"You lived as I wanted." Lavender said. "Still, it doesn't spare you from being hurt."

Despite the pain, Harry had enjoyed the experience. "Did you do something to me?!"

"Milk does build strong bones." Lavender replied while cuddling Harry. "I need you alive when I make your life a living hell."

Moving out of the pool and lying on her back upon the edge, Lavender plucked Harry from her gargantuan breasts and pressed him onto her vulva, feeling him with her clitoris. She could feel her arousal heighten and her hot creamy fluid leaking out and covering her tiny slave. Harry wasn't rough enough for her needs as his efforts felt feather-like but still, Lavender is enjoying the sensation and the thought of him being so tiny and helpless really fueled her arousal.

Running her free hand through her blond hair, Lavender felt pleased and the desire to sexually dominate Harry is the greatest force in her mind. Harry is no doubt a prisoner of his own hormones and obviously wanted to touch her. Lavender intended to make Harry pleasure her while also letting him satisfy his curiosity and desire for her.

The moment Harry had been removed to Lavender's vulva, he immediately couldn't stop himself from throwing himself onto her clitoris. Harry continued to hug and massage Lavender's colossal clitoris while being covered in her love cream, which had a wonderful aroma and tasted so sweet. Despite the little knowledge he had on the female anatomy, Harry suspected that Lavender being a giantess had minute anatomical changes as it was mind-boggling to discover her body's most forbidden area could produce something so deliciously sweet like this.

The growing arousal had Lavender making her decision. It was time as she carefully plucked Harry from her vulva and held him to her face. "I hope you're ready because now you'll be pleasuring me even more when I'm fucking your tiny body inside my cunt, Potter."

Lavender gently inserted Harry headfirst into her huge vagina, feeling her entire hymen magically dissolving into him as she traded her virginity to bond him to herself. Through that, Harry will always survive her antics and Lavender didn't have to restrain herself. At the same time, she would have more control of him for herself. For now, the busty giantess went to focusing on her tiny slave being completely inside herself.

The moment Harry began struggling inside her huge vagina, Lavender began working on him, abandoning herself to her arousal. The nymphomaniacal feelings coursing through her simply reflected her sexual needs as a giantess and the desire to dominate her tiny slave. Being a pureblood herself, Lavender subconsciously had scorn for Harry being a half-blood and that only fueled her need to dominate him, to show her power over him and to make him submissive.

Lavender cupped her gargantuan breasts as she responded to Harry's struggles. She felt every single movement he made and squeezed her vaginal muscles on him in response. The sensation was driving her crazy and further sensitizing every nerve in her body. The busty giantess was in bliss, her tiny slave's struggles only fueled her arousal further and it wasn't long before she started fingering herself. Harry was tiny alright yet Lavender could feel his pathetic movements and his magic amplifying them that she contracted her powerful vaginal muscles even more. Just the thought of Harry struggling inside her huge vagina had Lavender aroused but actually feeling the real deal sent her on the road to a heavenly bliss.

In the darkness of Lavender's huge vagina, Harry struggled wildly against the walls of volcano-hot flesh closing on him, his movements being registered by her and feeding into her arousal. The incredible heat was unbearable and the air was so thick and musky with her scent while he floundered about, trying to escape. Getting squeezed triggered his instincts to survive but it was impossible for him to gain any progress. Lavender is somehow easily anticipating his movements and Harry found himself being pulled further deep inside her huge vagina every time he tried to escape. A wave of incredible heat washed over Harry as torrents of Lavender's love cream gushed down his throat, filling his mouth with the hot sweetness of her feminine ambrosia. How she could produce such sweetness in her body's most private and forbidden area is beyond him. Yet, Harry was also greeted with the fact that Lavender's huge vagina is no longer soft anymore but harder than steel with her powerful muscles clenching him tightly. Try as he might, there was no escape and Harry struggled even more, his efforts all in vain and only served to fuel Lavender as her powerful vaginal muscles squeezed even tighter than ever. Bright lights filled his head as Harry cried out in pain while simultaneously drowning in Lavender's love cream filling his mouth.

With laughing disdain, Lavender crushed Harry inside her huge vagina while drowning him in the endless ocean of her creamy sex. Her right arm flailed about before her hand found a boulder that she easily crushed into smaller rocks. Her orgasmic-powered screams of pleasure echoed from behind the waterfall, dwarfing its roar in magnitude. The experience of her sexual high lasted for a while yet it felt much longer before she slowly began settling down, feeling every element of her body resonating the tingly power of her orgasm and her own magic permanently getting a skyrocketing boost from the act. A smile appeared on her face and Lavender laughed evilly, having enjoyed the moment and sensing Harry had survived as she desired. The creamy fluids of her sexual climax flowed out of her and into the water, bubbling into a foamy layer that released sweet scents that filled the air amid evaporation. To Lavender, this registered to her as an extremely strong aphrodisiac and she scooped her cum from her inner thighs before all of it could evaporate and tasted the sweetness of her own feminine ambrosia. Her mind was a little foggy but now the busty giantess felt more energized and even more eager to continue her sexual rampage on her tiny slave. Already, Lavender felt herself become more powerful than before and that was just from fucking Harry. She needed more and the busty giantess intended to get what she wanted at the expense of her tiny slave.

Feeling Harry squirming inside her a moment later, Lavender smiled sadistically before resorting to some of her pompoir skill, losing herself to her arousal as she started off with pulsing squeezes and feeling him struggling inside her huge vagina once again. She wanted more and her sexual hunger, having partially been satisfied earlier, craved even more. Over and over, Lavender exerted on Harry, fucking him without mercy while feeling pleasure from his movements inside her and reaching closer to her peak. A moment passed before Lavender screamed Harry's name in pleasure as she orgasmed a second time, crushing and drowning Harry inside her huge vagina once more. But Lavender didn't stop her exertions as she continued to work on Harry even more, not caring at all about his well-being. Harry is hers to do as she pleased and Lavender intended to satisfy her needs at his expense.

Harry didn't know how long he could last as Lavender began crushing him inside her huge vagina again. He struggled and even used his magic to strengthen his own body and movements to try to escape. But just like struggling prey caught by a python, he only found himself getting squeezed even tighter and his mind is already in panic mode, overriding his sense of logic. Lavender had him right where she wanted him to be and Harry knew that the busty giantess will make the most of it. As more of Lavender's hot sweet love cream gushed down his throat, Harry could feel himself undergoing more changes and had a hunch that this is for her benefit. Even though Harry felt like he was being used, Lavender obviously is keeping him alive while having her salacious way with him and there is nothing that he could do. Somehow, he was being energized by the sweetness of her cum, which seemed like a blessing as fighting against the powerful squeezing from her strong vaginal muscles took a lot out of him. Then again, it was somewhat like hell with him being revitalized just so that he would keep on struggling in vain to escape. Harry did find pleasure in the experience along with torment on how Lavender easily controlled him while fucking him like a sex toy.

By the time she had her tenth orgasm, Lavender relaxed, feeling extremely exhausted but also pleased in what she had done to Harry. She could sense her tiny slave is still alive but severely exhausted from her fun. As much as she enjoyed dominating Harry like this, Lavender did feel far more loving towards him. Even though the aphrodisiac scents of her own creamy sex are still in the air, the busty giantess was too exhausted and her desire to rest proved the greatest of her needs now. After a moment to catch her breath, Lavender inserted her fingers into her huge vagina before finding Harry and pulling him out.

Seeing Harry barely conscious and heavily covered in her thick love cream, Lavender smiled. Her tiny slave had survived all ten of her orgasms and the busty giantess decided that it was enough for today before reentering the water. Harry looked like he had went through hell as his clothes were ruined and Lavender, after a quick wandless Bubblehead Charm, casually dunked him in the water for a while before bringing him back up.

"That was wonderful!" Lavender squealed. "You're the best, Harry!"

"What… are you going to… do to me now?" Harry asked, still exhausted.

"Nothing for now." Lavender replied. "But I want to have sex with you the normal way tonight. I wonder how you'd feel about fucking me when I'm bigger and taller than you, maybe between six or seven feet."

Just those words actually had Harry smiling at the thought despite the way Lavender had used him. Placing Harry in between her gargantuan breasts, Lavender gave him the comfort of her colossal bosom and relaxed in the water. Harry may be her slave but Lavender also saw him to be the submissive spouse that she can enjoy and share her heart with.

"After all the things I did to you today, did you like it?" Lavender asked.

"Like? I loved the whole experience!" Harry replied. He'd be a fool not to. It wasn't everyday that he would be a tiny young man having sex with a beautiful busty giantess. While it was obvious that Lavender had done this for her own pleasure and sexual needs, Harry had actually enjoyed the whole ordeal. It was hard to imagine that he would like being sexually dominated like this. Harry was still in pain but given that he was alive, he could get to used to this.

"I'm happy that you do." Lavender said. "I had so much fun and I will be doing encore performances again with you. You're the only man I need for this and you're so lucky."

"Thanks…" Harry said, exhaustion becoming greater while Lavender's heartbeats were lulling him close to sleep. "So… tired."

"Sleep now, love." Lavender whispered and, as she felt Harry dozing off, smiled before thinking about her future plans with him. While Harry is the only man she intended to have sex with, Lavender intentionally left out the fact that she was also sexually attracted to women, particularly after having hot lesbian sex with a Slytherin in her year not long ago.

'I wonder if Daphne will be up to some fun.' Lavender thought to herself. Even though Daphne Greengrass didn't have the ability to grow into a giantess, that didn't mean she couldn't be given one and Lavender did like the idea of having sex with another beautiful busty blonde with Harry being their shared toy. Perhaps after a night of normal coitus with Harry, Lavender considered giving Daphne a call.

I-PAGE BREAK-I


	2. Activities Unrestrained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own anything.

After leaving the water and feeling fully rested, Lavender kept Harry in her cleavage by crossing her arms upon colossal bosom. While her first instinct would’ve been to conjure clothing on herself, the busty giantess chose to indulge on being completely nude, especially with what she had in mind for her tiny slave once she got back to her home to continue her passions. Besides, her island is magically enchanted with so many ancient wards and magical charms that make the Fidelius Charm and Unplottable Spells look like lightweights, guaranteeing her privacy.

Lavender walked away from the waterfalls and onto a clear path through the woods while smiling to herself and occasionally glancing down to check on Harry, who slept peacefully within the comfort of her gargantuan breasts. It would be a while before she got to her home and that meant more time to just enjoy walking and being lost in her thoughts. Her first time at sex, despite being very unusual, had taken a lot of her even as a giant woman and Lavender loved each orgasm that she got at Harry’s expense although there is no doubt in her mind that he enjoyed them. Her actions were that of a nymphomaniac and Lavender embraced the idea, feeling that if she were to have round two, she would be going for twenty or maybe even thirty orgasms.

Lavender giggled a bit as she thought back about how helpless Harry had been throughout that ordeal, struggling with all his might to escape only to fail as she easily destroyed his progress with a simple squeeze of her powerful vaginal muscles. While she still saw it as lovemaking in her own way, it was also her tiny slave’s desperate bid to survive versus her all-consuming sexual hunger amid her rising arousal. All of it compiled the most wonderful memory she could ever have as Lavender loved crushing Harry inside her huge vagina while drowning him in the inexhaustible torrents of her love cream. While this had been to satisfy her own needs, she knew that he desired more and that suited her fine with her plans for encore performances. Harry had survived as planned, thanks to the subtle yet deeply dynamic magic that Lavender had permanently enchanted onto him before and during the time she was fucking him. Hearing from him saying that he loved the experience made her so happy.

Leaving the woods and moving through the grassy field, Lavender saw her two-story cottage up ahead and quickened her pace. She had personally built the home herself while at a thousand feet tall in size. It built to accommodate her when she’s two hundred feet tall. But Lavender had used so many charm schemes on the interior to not only give it and every non-living thing originally inside the cottage the ability to expand and shrink but also having a cause-and-effect proportional adjustment based on her height changes from two hundred feet and going up. The Undetectable Extension Charm is useful and having it at the core of her charm schemes worked wonders. There were other charm schemes implemented to suit her needs and maintain the interior conditions in pristine living standards.

Entering the cottage, Lavender tapped her neck with her finger, casting a spell to drastically lower the magnitude and volume of her voice while as a giantess. She woke Harry up no-so-gently by shaking her shoulders and causing her gargantuan breasts to wiggle inside her arms, throwing him about inside her cleavage. “Harry, wake up.”

“Uh? Mistress Brown?” Harry spoke groggily. Given that Lavender claimed him as her slave, it was probably the first thing that came up.

“You can still call me Lavender.” Lavender said while moving up the stairs and into her bedroom. It wasn’t as colorful as her other bedroom at the Brown Manor but she did add some of the pink decorations to make it homely to herself.

“Sleep well, love?” Lavender asked as she plucked Harry from her cleavage and held him up to her face.

“I did.” Harry replied before looking around. Everything is so gigantic and it didn’t take much to realize that Lavender had brought him to her bedroom. “Wow, everything is so big. Is this your bedroom?”

“Yes. We’re in my island’s cottage.” Lavender replied as she pressed Harry down into the palm of her left hand with her thumb. ”Anyways, I’m horny for normal sex and these need to be rid of.”

Using her right hand, Lavender pinched Harry’s shirt with her fingernails and easily tore it off of him like tissue paper. She then did the same to his trousers and boxers until he was completely naked. Harry flinched and cowered at being forcibly stripped of his clothing but recovered and could feel the lust of Lavender’s gaze.

“My, my, my!” Lavender giggled at seeing the size of Harry’s erect penis. “I definitely should’ve poached you from Ginny Weasley.”

“Please don’t bring that name up again.” Harry said while looking away and cowering in her hand. “That gold-digger and her accursed family are dead to me.”

“I know you don’t like being a slave.” Lavender said. Despite that, she still felt justified over her right as a pureblood to claim the half-blood as her slave. “Still, I’m never going to let you go.”

Harry shrugged. “To be honest, I’m glad that you got me before the weasels could.” Looking up at Lavender, he smiled. “Besides, after all that you did to me at the waterfall, it was more than enough to persuade me to be yours.”

“You belong to me, Harry. I can be loving and protective of you.” Lavender said before using her free hand to grab Harry by his ankles and holding him upside down. “Still, I do have needs for you to satisfy.”

Lying on the bed, Lavender shrunk herself from two hundred feet to fifty feet before inserting Harry headfirst into her huge vagina. The giantess kept a hold on his ankles as she pushed her tiny slave inside until his head reached her cervix, gasping on how well his whole body filled her with only his feet were sticking out. Then Lavender partially pulled Harry out only to ram him back inside before repeating the motion, fucking his whole body like a dildo. Since she had earlier removed Harry’s clothing, the velvety sensation of his naked body against her fleshy inner walls is so pronounced that Lavender groaned and began moving faster and faster. Naturally, her tiny slave squirmed and struggled yet the giantess gave him one powerful squeeze after another, satisfying herself. It didn’t take long for Lavender to scream and reaching the peak of her orgasm while crushing Harry in her vagina and engulfing him in her cum. While she now felt like she had her jumpstart, Lavender wanted two more orgasms and she resumed fucking Harry.

Harry struggled while being rammed in and pulled out of Lavender’s vagina before feeling her repeat the actions in cycles. Once more, he was being used to satisfy her pleasure as her fleshy inner walls, brimming with unyielding power, squeezed him with another erotic experience of sexual frenzy that made him feel as if his survival is on the line. As torrents of Lavender’s hot sweet nectar gushed forth in a flood that he helplessly swallowed, Harry could feel the harder-than-steel contractions of her powerful vaginal muscles and heard her screams of pleasure. Despite getting squeezed and crushed by her cavernous vagina, he enjoyed it and went through this ordeal at a total of three times before being pulled out of her.

Lavender smiled in seeing Harry trying to recuperate while covered in her hot, sticky cum. While she would’ve cleaned him up, she decided not to, wanting him to still be engulfed in the creamy fluids of her sexual lust.

After placing Harry on her bed, Lavender stood tall and towering over him with her hands on her hips and smiling down at him. Catching a breather, Harry looked up to see Lavender smiling down at him and posing seductively in all her nude busty glory. While her gargantuan breasts charmed him, it was Lavender’s curvy hips and plump yet well-shaped thighs that drew the majority of his attention and Harry felt his heart beat faster.

“You definitely are Aphrodite reincarnated.” Harry said. “No, you’re far better than her!”

“Oh hush, Harry!” Lavender replied although she was very flattered at his remarks before shrinking herself from fifty feet down until she was about seven to eight feet tall, give or take a few inches. The size difference was obvious with Harry’s height being only five feet and five inches tall. The bed itself and everything in her room looked huge to Lavender now although she still is bigger and taller than Harry.

“You said six to seven feet.” Harry said.

“Yes, I did but I think this height is better.” Lavender replied. “You’ll Just have to get used to this.”

“I’m not complaining if you want to stay bigger and taller than me.” Harry said while ogling her.

“Come to me now.” Lavender demanded and Harry was only happy to comply as he walked towards her and entered her personal space before feeling her grab the back of his head and pull him towards her before burying his face into her crotch. “Time to put your tongue to work.”

Harry immediately began licking Lavender’s vulva, his tongue traveling across her clitoris and labia as he pleasured her with oral sex. He could still taste the sweetness of her creamy fluids leaking from her and the memory of swallowing so much of it earlier had him yearning for more of her feminine ambrosia. Hearing Lavender gasping and moaning in pleasure, Harry felt that he was doing this right before indulging with greater intensity.

Lavender grasped the back of Harry’s head with both hands and parted her thighs to give him room. The feeling of his tongue licking and prodding her vulva began to challenge her resolve to remain standing amid cunnilingus. She threw her head back in arousal, gasping at the pleasures coming from the tongue of her slave. Already, the building pressure within her became noticeable enough to be felt and her legs were not faring well. Still, Lavender tried to remain standing yet the pressure reached unbearable levels. To remain standing with control of herself or to let go of her restraint, she couldn’t have both and the decision was taken from her as she cried out and climaxed, splashing so much of her creamy sex all over Harry’s face. Just seconds after her orgasm, Lavender fell backwards onto the bed, her hands still grasping the back of Harry’s head tightly that he too fell with her.

“More, Harry. I need this.” Lavender whispered before gasping as Harry resumed licking her vulva. She brought her thighs up to grasp his head tightly at the sides while her hands kept a hold on the back of his head with her fingers intertwined into his raven hair. She felt his warm tongue delving into her labia, stimulating her further to the point that she wouldn’t be able to hold back any further. She gripped the bedsheets, trying not to cry out yet the odds were against her. At least she wasn’t standing upright and could focus on just keeping herself from losing control even though more of her fluids leaked out. She began thrusting her vulva against his mouth, desperate for more contact with his tongue. When she felt him being more intrusive and his licking becoming even harder, Lavender lost all control of herself as she bellowed in excitement while thrashing about. Once more, Lavender climaxed with a scream of pleasure, splashing her fluids all over Harry’s face and into his mouth.

 

Having tasted so much of Lavender’s cum, Harry yearned for more that he resumed giving her vulva a tongue-bath. At the same time, he pressed his shoulders underneath her large well-shaped thighs that grasped his head tightly and wrapped his arms around them from the bottom. Harry could hear Lavender’s groaning getting louder and felt her body twitching as if brimmed with overflowing energy that threatened to break out. For the third time, Lavender screamed as her plump thighs clamped around Harry’s head tightly and a hot blast of her creamy fluids splashed all over his face and into his mouth. Before Lavender could speak, Harry resumed cunnilingus on her. Sure, he was pleasuring her but being able to make her react that way showed some means of control that he could use.

Lavender groaned and squirmed on the bed, a little surprised by Harry’s eagerness to perform oral sex on her. It took a moment for her to realize that he did have some control over her, particularly in how she was reacting to the way he used his tongue on her. How dare her half-blood slave try to control a pureblood like her! She is the one that should be in complete control, not him! Some thoughts out of many but Lavender figured that she can let it slide for now and then get back at him later. Harry was licking her vulva non-stop now and Lavender began humping his face in response.

 

Lavender wasn’t sure on how much time had passed but the number twelve is accurate on how many times she had both orgasmed and climaxed all over Harry’s face. Scooping some of her cum from her inner thighs, Lavender smeared it all over Harry’s head and into his hair as though marking him in her scent. Lying on her back, Lavender pulled Harry into her arms and felt him thrust his erect penis into her vagina, filling her so nicely despite their height difference. She then willed her magic to enchant her vagina and womb, preparing for what is to follow.

“Yes, my slave, fuck me harder.” Lavender gasped amid hugging Harry tightly, crushing his face in between her massively huge breasts while also wrapping her legs around his body. Everything felt so wonderful and Lavender felt Harry fucking her in a manner that exceeded her expectations. She could tell that he wanted this so badly and now had the chance to indulge, which she needed from him. Still, in her mind, Harry was trying to exert some dominance just because he was on top and Lavender, despite being happy in being pleasured, felt some tinges of annoyance. Still, she intended to deliver payback on her slave later and so much of it will make things very fun.

 

Feeling the high warmth radiating from her buxom body, Harry hugged Lavender as he continued thrusting into her, his mind centered on the overwhelming lust he had for her. The incredible heat of her body, the wetness of her inner walls, and the tightness of her contractions reminded him of the sexual torment she had subjected to him even though it was an experience that he would love to go through again. As of now, Harry had the lustful wanting in his mind and Lavender’s moans filled his ears that he kept thrusting into her. Harry felt himself rising towards his own peak before gasping as he ejaculated his gametes into Lavender, who cried out while hugging him tightly. With his face buried in between her breasts, Harry felt Lavender’s body heat skyrocket for a moment before settling down to the high warmth from earlier.

 

Lavender felt her magic skyrocket after Harry had ejaculated into her. The spells enchanted into her womb would prevent her from being impregnated but she had never expected for Harry’s semen to release so much magic into her upon destruction. Could one of the spells that was designed to destroy semen have a beneficial side-effect? Or did Harry’s status as her slave and the bond between them meant that his magic is conditioned to fuel her own? Draining magic from others to fuel the user’s own through the Dark Arts isn’t anything new to Lavender but never did she expect to have this result through sex. Still, she had gotten quite the permanent power boost to her magic and now she was wanting more from her slave.

 

“Keep fucking me, Harry.” Lavender demanded before feeling Harry comply to her order. She was going to make him ejaculate more into her even when he gets too tired to do so. Her self-entitlement angle played in her mind that she deserved to gain more power and her magic deserved to ascend.

 

Harry had enjoyed fucking Lavender and didn’t hesitate to obey her command. Right now, his need to sexually indulge outweighed everything else. He did feel a bit tired but it was just a result of his efforts from earlier. Pretty soon, loud screams filled the air as Harry ejaculated four more times into Lavender before collapsing in her arms with his head in between her breasts, feeling so tired. During each of those four moments, Harry felt the skyrocketing of Lavender’s body heat prior to it receding yet was sure about what was going on. Meanwhile, Lavender had not only gotten stronger but more energetic that she wanted more.

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Lavender said before hugging Harry tightly in a manner that she was threatening to crush his head in between her breasts.

“I… I… “ Harry could barely speak amid the painful pressure that Lavender is exerting on his head and his face was being smothered by her chest.

 

“Well? Did I tell you to stop fucking me?!” Lavender demanded, tightening her embrace cruelly to the point that Harry felt his skull wouldn’t last long. “I don’t have any problems on crushing your fucking head in between my breasts, Potter!”

 

Harry immediately began thrusting into Lavender, who quickly relaxed her embrace and moaned in pleasure. As cruel as she had been in that moment, he had gotten excited from it. There is something about fearing death at her hands but also getting aroused from the notion. Harry was startled on how dominatingly cruel Lavender can be but at the same time, he found that to be very sexy of her.

 

It didn’t take long as Harry ejaculated into Lavender for the sixth time, causing her to scream in pleasure. Again, he felt her body heat skyrocket only to fall back to her normal yet high body temperature.

 

“Take a breather.” Lavender said and, when she felt Harry relax in her arms, continued. “I don’t want to hurt you, Harry. But I will if you don’t obey me. Just because I love you doesn’t mean that I won’t hesitate to kill you. Remember, you are my slave so you obey me. Understand?”

 

“Yes, I understand.” Harry replied quickly.

“Good. Now I’m sure your mouth can still be of use to me while you’re resting.” Lavender said as she grabbed the back of Harry’s head and pulled him up a bit before pressing the puffy nipple of her right breast onto his lips. Harry didn’t hesitate as he began sucking on Lavender’s right breast, tasting her hot creamy milk flowing into his mouth a few seconds later.

In truth, Lavender had no intention to kill Harry at all. Making him her slave plus the subtle enchantments she did to him also made him able to easily survive her antics as a giantess without serious injury plus the bond between them ensured his survival. It was convenient that he fell for her bluff earlier as the pain on his head is convincing enough. What she kept hidden is that her bond to him enabled her to easily seize absolute control of him at will. While Harry could never die, Lavender made sure that his, body, magic, mind, and likely his soul belonged to her.

As she continued to breast-feed Harry, Lavender caressed his hair affectionately. Still, she didn’t have to kill him in the conventional sense. Rather, she could mimic what the legends said about Nimue imprisoning Merlin. Another thought came to Lavender’s mind about just shrinking Harry and keeping him inside her vagina forever, never letting him out at all while fucking him non-stop.

‘Now that would be the best solution.’ Lavender thought in amusement as she felt Harry sucking on her left breast. Maybe if he was to really anger her beyond any hope of reconciliation, she will definitely do that.

By the time he was done sucking on her left breast, Harry felt his stamina return to him in such high levels that he felt he had been supercharged by the combination of Lavender’s breast-milk and the aphrodisiac aroma of her cum that still coated his hair plus her scents that remained in the air. His mind, already filled with lust, succumbed to the feeling, which awakened the primordial beast within. Harry barely registered his own actions as he resumed fucking Lavender with greater vigor.

“Oh, you seem so eager, love.” Lavender cooed as she felt Harry pounding into her before wrapping her arms and legs around him once more while crushing his face into breasts. This time, there was a zealousness that she could feel in him and she liked it a lot amid the madness of their passion. While Harry may think he’s in control right now, Lavender knew that it was the other way around, especially when he’s doing exactly what she wanted him to do. Six additional times, he ejaculated great loads of his semen into her that she screamed and felt her magic getting permanently boosted six times. Given the extreme exhaustion being greater than before, Harry slowed a bit as he kept thrusting into Lavender before stopping when she spoke.

“That was a dozen total times you shot your seed into me and now it’s my turn.” Lavender said before wrestling to get on top of Harry. Harry tried to resist but Lavender was much bigger and stronger such that she easily emerged victorious. Even more is the feeling of her raven-haired slave struggling against her is more than enough to awaken hungry beast within the beautiful busty blonde. “Oh, I love your little struggle there but you should know better than to defy your mistress, Potter. Now you’re going to pay!”

Grabbing Harry’s shoulders to keep him pinned underneath herself, Lavender began riding on his erect penis, fucking him without hesitation. Shaking her head wildly, she closed her eyes as she bounced roughly and not holding back in her exertions while becoming more aggressive by the second. Lavender lost herself to her passion, abandoning all restraint in favor of the all-consuming hunger of her lust for Harry.

Flat on his back with Lavender fucking him, Harry was almost hypnotized by her humungous breasts bouncing and wobbling in front of his face that he became far more erect than he ever thought possible. It was chaotic and all he could do is experience her ravishing him so aggressively while being too exhausted to do anything to her. Even more is that Harry saw control of his own body slipping away as he ejaculated so much into Lavender, who screamed amid her own orgasm. This time, Harry could see the vaporous aura around Lavender while also feeling her skyrocketing body heat for a moment before it settled down.

“What… was…” Harry tried to speak yet gasped while trying his best to regain control of himself and not ejaculate into Lavender.

“I’m getting stronger every time you ejaculate into me because every element of your semen fuels my magic instead of impregnating me.” Lavender said as she resumed riding on Harry, pounding on him hard in a mixture of rage and lust. “It’s time to see how long you last under me.”

The wet sliding sensations he felt as Lavender rode on him had Harry gasping and even squirming despite being too exhausted. It was as if she was trying to sap every iota of strength with the pleasurable sensations that was driving his nerves crazy amid the lust-induced haze in his head. Just when he thought things couldn’t intensify, Harry felt Lavender contracting her vaginal muscles on his penis, sending him spiraling into a frenzy of involuntary squirming. He was being pleasured alright with her still riding him and also being tormented with the stimulation that he was now feeling. Having Lavender in control and on top of him showed Harry that he was asking more than he could handle.

If Lavender had been reading Harry’s thoughts, she would’ve agreed that he was crazy and over his head. Just riding him had blasted his self-restraint like a cannon but using her pompoir skills had become overkill due to his reactions and apparent helplessness. Lavender had gotten a dozen orgasms from Harry when he had been on top of her and now she intended to match that number while on top of him.

‘One down, eleven to go.’ Lavender thought while riding on Harry. ‘Or maybe I should double on what he gave to me.’ The latter was more appealing that she decided to go for it. Looking down at Harry, Lavender smiled lovingly at him, seeing on how submissive and weak he is towards her while she was fucking him. This only served to feed into the dominating beast within her as she escalated the intensity on her slave and even wiggled her shoulders, causing her breasts to bounce and wobble even more in front of his face. Each time Harry ejaculated into her that she would have a screaming orgasm, Lavender had her magic permanently boosted in a skyrocketing manner and she became even more aggressive and fucked him even harder than before.

Harry felt Lavender had some goal of fucking him to death and he was startled on how much semen he could produce as he was still ejaculating so much into her with every salvo. He could see and feel the intense heat of Lavender’s bodily aura but now Harry could also sense his own magic at work in helping him to endure the ordeal. Amid being rode on almost non-stop, Harry reached up to cup and fondle Lavender’s massively huge breasts, feeling how firmly swollen and warm they are. Lavender reacted by riding Harry even harder as the sensation of his hands playing with her breasts stimulated her orgasmic frenzy.

By the time it ended, Harry was sure that thirty-six is correct for the total number of times that he ejaculated so much into Lavender, whose magic had permanently gotten some seriously exponential boosts. He couldn’t comprehend on how he had survived at all as he was sure about himself being on death’s doorstep due to his nymphomaniacal mistress, who had finally collapsed on top of him in exhaustion. Harry was still so exhausted and weak that he barely registered Lavender rolling to bring him on top of herself. Eyeing her right breast, he took the puffy nipple into his mouth and began sucking with what little strength he had.

As she relaxed from her high, Lavender felt Harry sucking on her right breast once again and smiled at the flow of her creamy milk leaving her puffy nipple to fill his mouth. Harry may be her slave but Lavender intended to make sure that the last Potter scion is well-cared for. It didn’t mean much to her that she had control over the Black and Potter estates as the Brown family fortune is quite impressive on its own. But gaining the political power of two lordships will be very handy to Lavender. She may have to talk about that to him.

“Keep sucking. That feels so good.” Lavender moaned as she cuddled Harry in her arms while wrapping her legs around him.

Harry continued sucking on Lavender’s right breast, enjoying the sweet taste of her hot creamy milk filling his mouth. At the same time, he fondled her left breast with the puffy nipple in between his middle and ring fingers that he massaged it. The combination had Lavender gasping in arousal and it wasn’t long before Harry began sucking on her left breast for good measure, feeling somewhat revitalized magically and physically from her breast-milk.

“That felt wonderful!” Lavender remarked as she cuddled Harry in her arms the moment he stopped sucking on her left breast. “I bet you want more after what we just did.”

Before Harry could reply, Lavender hugged him tightly, crushing his face into her breasts once more. At the same time, Lavender squeezed on Harry’s penis with her vaginal muscles, causing him to squirm and he even began thrusting into her repeatedly. Both were on course again for their respective peaks despite the exhaustion.

“Merlin, Lavender!” Harry gasped he ejaculated into Lavender, who screamed. “HARRY!”

 

Collapsing in exhaustion, Harry remained in Lavender’s arms, his face buried in between her breasts before sleep overtook him. This time, it had been the knockout and as he slept, Harry dreamt peacefully.

As Harry fell asleep in her arms, Lavender smiled, feeling more than satisfied. It would be some time before she would fall sleep so Lavender wandlessly summoned some parchment, a quill, and ink jar before having them hover in the air above her. As if with a mind of its own, the quill dipped into the ink jar and Lavender willed her thoughts into it with careful precision as she thought about what to write to Daphne Greengrass. An invitation for hot lesbian sex is a yes as Lavender still remembered their times together in the bedroom. While Daphne still retained her icy persona, she did show her kinky wild side behind closed doors and Lavender wondered on how she would react to her plans for the night after tomorrow. Once done with the letter and placing it in an envelope with a magical seal and Daphne’s name on it, Lavender spelled it to vanish and appear on the desk at Brown Manor. One of her elves would personally deliver it to the postal elf at Greengrass Cottage where it would reach Daphne.

After charming the quill and ink jar back to their rightful places, Lavender relaxed and turned her attention to Harry, who is still asleep in her arms. As his penis is still in her vagina, Lavender contracted and squeezed, causing Harry to groan pleasurably in his sleep that he unwittingly thrusted in response.

“I love you, Harry.” Lavender whispered while thinking. ‘Sweet dreams, my little slave. This queen will be having fun with you.’

Oh, Lavender is looking forward to tomorrow and the day after but until then, she would have Harry fucking her in his sleep. In her mind, the passion must go on.

 

X-X-X

Daphne Greengrass had no real justification over her intention to commit murder at all, especially when it came to dealing against the witches and wizards that were hired by Astoria to kill her. Ever since her parents were murdered in their sleep by her younger sister in a bid to usurp the Greengrass Estate, Daphne had thought it would be as far as Astoria goes. But the mysterious witches that were sent after her had Astoria’s proverbial fingerprints on them. Daphne had been lucky enough to have gotten a sizable chunk of the Greengrass Estate due to her late grandfather’s will but Astoria proved so greedy to get every last bit of it. It would’ve been easy to just kill her little sister but Daphne found that she enjoyed Astoria’s inferior subtleness to get the job done. Even having Draco helping her didn’t result in anything fruitful and Daphne found some entertainment while fighting against Astoria and her husband. Then again, the uproar on who now owned the Black and Potter estates had been a welcoming distraction for Daphne to set them up for other political enemies to go after them. If Astoria and Draco end up getting disgraced or killed, she wasn’t going to lose any sleep over it. Draco hiring a group of wizards and putting a bounty on her head didn’t escape her notice. The witches that went after her on Astoria’s pay did so on their own so it was easy to handle them. Draco’s hired minions would be doing this in a group and that had difficulties Daphne doubted she could handle directly. Luckily, the house elves that remain loyal to her had given her information on where they would be and what time. Daphne prepared her setup well and after this, she would be sure to have Draco and Astoria on the defense. It was a good thing that the Light family purebloods are still in power and Daphne could count on their anti-Dark attitudes to put her younger sister and her husband on the back foot. It was a shame that Longbottom had left the country as he could definitely rein Malfoy in.

Of all the places that Daphne’s would-be assassins picked for a gathering, a rundown Muggle tavern that sold cheap alcohol proved so ideal for what she had in mind. The only people she had no intention to kill are the bartenders, which she had whisked away, stunned, obliviated, and confounded. They wouldn’t be returning until the morning and that would be plenty of time for Daphne to indulge on a night of slaughter. Five wizards drinking obliviously and not aware of the danger that they were in, all of which suited Daphne fine as she spelled an incredibly powerful and modified Shrinking Solution into the sprinkler system. She made sure that the potion is designed to target only living males, leaving her and every other non-human and non-living thing unaffected.

Entering the tavern, she could feel the gazes of the wizards on her before throwing back the hood of her cloak, revealing her long blond hair and piercing emerald eyes, and, with lightning reflexes, point her right hand at the ceiling. Non-verbally and wandlessly casting a spell of red sparks, she set the sprinkler system off. All five wizards got drenched in water and the Shrinking Solution. Daphne stayed at the door and remained dry as she saw the immediate effect of her would-be assassins being shrunk down until they were all a few inches in size.

“Now there’s just one thing left to do.” Daphne said before taking off her robe to reveal her choice attire of a lacy black corset that accommodated her enormously huge breasts and a medium-length see-through black skirt that showed off her long luscious legs. Anyone taking a closer look would see her lacy black panties that hugged her curvaceously large hips while leaving her fully fit thighs completely exposed. She also wore tight black latex gloves and high-heel black leather boots that came up to her knees. The busty blonde would’ve worn more conservative attire but being a sexy murderess is a nice gimmick.

To the shrunken would-be assassins once they emerged from their robes, Daphne looked like a sexy goddess of death and the rage in her beautiful features only added to the notion. Their wands were too big to be used by them, leaving them unarmed and completely naked.

Daphne immediately stepped forward and stomped on one of her enemies, smashing his body into a smear of bloody flesh on the floor. A sadistic smile graced her expression as she grinded her high heel on the mess before seeing the tiny men flee in many directions. She knew their attempts to escape will be in vain before wandlessly using a fire spell to burn away the entire mess underneath her boot and moving to find next victim. The tiny man had tripped and feel on his face, all of which allowed Daphne to grab hold of him although she held him out at arm’s length away from her.

“Not so confident now, are you?” Daphne smiled sadistically as her fingers squeezed around his body, causing him to struggle frantically. The air from his lungs were expelled yet she still tightened her grip.

“You fucking bitch!” The miniature man snarled. “I swear I’ll make you pay for this!”

“Oh, I don’t think so, fool.” Daphne replied coldly before slightly tightening her grip, causing her victim to squirm.

“Well, I’m hardly putting any pressure on you so let’s see what happens when I get serious.” Her fingers closed even tighter like a vice and the man writhed in her cruel grip, yelling in pain as his face turned red and then purple. Daphne clenched her teeth as she let her strength flow into her hand until she heard a snap as the man collapsed in her hand, his head spasming as he vomited. Tension grew at her knuckles as she squeezed him, feeling his bones crunching and blood oozing copiously from his crushed body. Seeing her victim dead from her horrifically cruel grip, Daphne relaxed her fingers before wandlessly burning away the body and the mess into ashes in her hand.

Daphne then looked around to see that the remaining three men are out of sight but she knew that they were still here. A flick of her wand to use the spell for detecting human presences and she found all three; one hiding behind a broken chair, one trapped inside a plastic cup that he somehow fell into, and the other moving towards a mouse hole in the wall. Daphne barely managed to cut the tiny man off from reaching the mouse hole before grabbing him off the floor with her left hand.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Daphne sneered coldly before using the fingers of her right hand to snap his right arm, causing him to yell in pain.

“You bitch!” The man shouted. “And you call yourself a pureblood lady?!”

“Just because I’m a pureblood witch doesn’t mean that I can’t be a monster.” Daphne replied before snapping her victim’s left arm, smiling cruelly.

“You won’t get away with this!” the man yelled.

“Where have I heard that before?” Daphne mused before breaking both of the man’s legs and then placing him on the floor on his back. She then pressed the high-heel stiletto of her right boot onto his crotch, crushing his penis and scrotum before grinning sadistically at his agonizing screams of pain. “Aw, did I break your manhood? You won’t be needing it anyways.”

Raising her right foot, Daphne casually stepped on and smashed him into paste underneath her boot. She grinded her heel on the mashed body before pointing her finger at the mess and wandlessly casting a spell that burned it into ash. Daphne wondered if she should’ve just transfigured him into a mouse and feed him to a cat but alas, she had already killed him.

Daphne turned towards her next enemy hiding behind the broken chair. She wondered on why he hadn’t moved but it didn’t matter as she picked him and smiled sadistically in seeing him squirm while holding him upside down by his feet with her left hand. Amid hearing him yell, Daphne noticed that his tongue is missing, which did explain the lack of profanity. Taking his right arm with the index finger and thumb of her right hand, Daphne casually snapped it and grinned at his shout of pain. Wrapping her fingers around the man and squeezing him in her grip, Daphne took a deep breath and willed herself to think about Astoria and Draco. The hateful emotions towards her younger sister and that bastard she married plus her desire to harm them in an excruciating manner were enough for her to cast the Cruciatus Curse through her hand and at the little man she held, smiling as he cried out and writhed in pain. Daphne kept the curse on him for a while before stopping and then suddenly dangling him upside down, holding him only by his right ankle. She then thought about another spell and cast it through her hand, setting the tiny man on fire and hearing his screams of agony. She dropped the flaming man into an empty mug and merely watched him being burned to death and then into ashes.

Daphne turned her attention to the final little man trapped inside the cup before taking her wand and pointing it at him.

“I’ve had fun killing your shrunken friends and now something special for you.” Daphne said before permanently transfiguring the tiny man into a bug and then picking it up. She then walked over to a spider web near the entrance and dropped the bug onto the sticky threads. The spider immediately attacked the bug, poisoning it and wrapping it in silk. “Enjoy him.”

Placing her robe back on and leaving the tavern, Daphne Apparated back to Greengrass Cottage, which was bequeathed to her by her late grandmother as a birthday present years ago and is her home. She reached her desk to find a letter from Lavender before smiling, remembering the secret meetings they had and the number times they had hot lesbian sex that followed. The last time they slept together was just a week ago and Daphne felt it was a little too long that she had been away from Lavender. It was also an opportunity for her to let her in on a huge secret and Daphne hoped that Lavender didn’t mind about her having the ability to grow into a giantess. Daphne had only used that ability twice; one to confirm that she was capable of it, the other being when she was Portkeyed by an enemy assassin to a nuclear bomb testing site and got nuked by the hydrogen bomb. Daphne still remembered growing to a thousand feet tall before getting hit but not only did she survive, she had gotten an incredible power boost as the hydrogen bomb’s destructive energies and radiation supercharged her magic without any detrimental effects. The Muggles had been very far away and the mushroom cloud had concealed her presence. Daphne had so much fun killing that enemy assassin not long after.

Lavender would be waiting for her the morning after tomorrow at Brown Manor and Daphne was fine with that. She only hoped that Lavender would be accepting of her ability. For some strange reason, Daphne felt that the upcoming day after tomorrow would be very special. Tomorrow, though, she had time and some things to take care of.


	3. Attack of the Brobdingnagian Boobs and Prodigious Pussy

Harry can truly say that he had a full night’s sleep even though he was semi-awake after feeling himself being moved. It was only when he felt Lavender’s heartbeat being so close to him and the engulfing warmth of her gargantuan breasts that he went back to sleep, knowing that she had grown into a giantess once more and had him in her cleavage. He was too tired to register that she might be taking him somewhere and simply chose to doze back to sleep.

Lavender had woken up before Harry and decided to visit the hot spring on her island to wash up. After growing to two hundred feet, the busty giantess gently placed her tiny sleeping slave in her cleavage with her upper arms pressing on the sides of her gargantuan breasts while her lower arms were crossed underneath her colossal bosom, all to keep him firmly in place.

‘I gave Harry both heaven and hell with my breasts.’ Lavender thought to herself while walking out of the cottage and towards the hot springs some distance away. ‘I guess Divination was right about what the double H-cup size would mean.’

Glancing down, Lavender smiled in seeing Harry still asleep in her vast cleavage and it wasn’t long before she reached the vast hot springs where she gently dropped him into the water.

The sudden plunge into very hot water is more than enough to completely awaken Harry as he found himself in a vast pool. But seeing the waterfall and the gigantic boulders, he realized that he was in a hot spring that was incredibly wide enough to accommodate about sixteen big football fields and still have room. The water itself sparkled despite the fact that there was barely any reflective light and Harry felt something magical about it.

A giggle drew Harry’s attention as he saw Lavender standing at over two hundred feet tall in all her nude busty glory and smiling lovingly down at him. Lavender gently entered the pool before lying down and making sure that her body is underneath Harry. As the water is very clear, Harry looked down to see Lavender’s crotch with her massively plump thighs parted and he saw her huge vulva looking like it was ready to open and swallow him into her immense vagina if he was to swim down there and be up close to it. Some giant bubbles escaped from that opening leading into her body’s most private and forbidden area. Not so forbidden if she had her way with him as Harry thought to himself while mesmerized at Lavender’s vulva.

“Morning, love.” Lavender cooed as she reached down to peel her labia open, allowing more giant bubbles to escape her titanic vagina to bombard Harry from below. “I feel like starting my morning in the hot spring with you inside me, Harry.”

“I won’t refuse but any reason why?” Harry was curious.

“Silly, I had a blast last night fucking you.” Lavender replied before releasing hold of her labia that it closed up. “Even when you were asleep, you were still fucking me and right now, my cunt is getting hungry for your little body.”

Harry smiled nervously, thinking about the times that Lavender had crushed him inside her mammoth vagina. The volcanic heat, the musky aroma of her scents, the hot squeezing walls of cavernous flesh, the suffocating darkness, and the gushing ocean of her sweet feminine ambrosia were experiences he would never, ever forget.

“I thought I wouldn’t last through the whole ordeal.” Harry remarked. “I’m glad I did and I guess I better oblige being your cunt’s chew toy.”

“You’re my cunt’s favorite chew toy and the only one it needs.” Lavender giggled before moving to sit on higher elevation that her gigantic vulva is at the water level. Harry swam towards Lavender before reaching her and tried to pry open her vulva without success. The heavy edges of her vulva were so much bigger than him such that no matter how hard he tried to push and pry, he couldn’t get in between them. Throughout that time, Lavender smiled in watching Harry trying to enter without success.

“Silly Harry! Just because my cunt wants you doesn’t mean I’ll let it have you.” Lavender cooed. “You can look and long for pussy but can’t get it unless I allow you to.” Lavender said as she reached down to help and parted her vulva, revealing her vast vagina as a terrifying cave that threatened to swallow him up. “But I do love it when you’re willing to enter my cunt, Harry.”

“I remember struggling to escape but you made it impossible by squeezing me.” Harry said. “Even if I did reach the opening, I couldn’t get through with you closed up like that.”

“That’s right!” Lavender laughed. “Once inside, you can’t get out unless I allow you to. You know that I never do feel guilty in keeping you inside me. Anyways, in you go!”

Harry didn’t hesitate as he dived headfirst into Lavender’s huge vagina and feeling her swallowing him completely the moment he landed. He was in the darkness once more but heard the busty giantess’s heartbeat echoing throughout her body and tasted the sticky cream of her arousal. What a way to start his morning as he felt his mistress’s powerful contractions squeezing him. Once more, he was struggling against her hot walls of flesh while at her mercy.

Lavender smiled as she began crushing Harry inside her huge vagina while feeling him struggle wildly. Every squeeze of her powerful vaginal muscles had her groaning that she laid on her back in the hot spring, feeling her body become tingly with electrical sensation as her nerves opened up to the sexual stimulation. Lavender moaned and gasped repeatedly, feeling herself becoming more aroused and approaching her peak. She knew that Harry’s movements pleasured her but also tickled her that she had the involuntary need to squeeze him tightly and prevent him from moving. Still, Lavender knew that Harry is slowly getting stronger over time despite him being tiny but that would also cause her to get stronger too in a cause-and-effect scenario.

‘Harry would make a nice addition to the Kegel weights.’ Lavender thought to herself before feeling Harry struggling even harder that she strengthened her vaginal contractions on him while also pressing her plump thighs together. ‘Oh dear, Harry, you should’ve known that I can get violently horny from fucking you.’

Harry could feel Lavender’s contractions getting stronger that he became desperate yet found himself helpless and his movements further restrained by her squeezing inner walls reducing the amount of space he had to move. He heard her heartbeat accelerate and it wasn’t long before Harry found himself helplessly swallowing the hot sweet love cream of Lavender’s passionate lust while feeling her huge vagina become much harder than steel.

“HARRY, I LOVE YOU!” Lavender screamed as she orgasmed while crushing and drowning Harry inside her immense vagina. Already, her creamy sex leaked out of her vulva and into the water, releasing the strong aphrodisiac scents that filled the air. Her magic flared and she felt a far bigger surge to her powers than normal before realizing that it was an exponential gain this time.

‘You’re getting used to me, my little slave.’ The busty giantess thought. ‘Let’s see what happens to you when I get bigger.’

Glowing in a pink aura, Lavender began to grow in size from two hundred feet to eight hundred feet. Harry became much tinier yet Lavender can still feel him inside her titanic vagina.

‘Tinier but still fuckable.’ Lavender thought to herself.

Lavender’s growth didn’t escape Harry’s notice as he could feel the change through the bond between them and realized that she is now eight hundred feet in size. Because of this, Harry noted that Lavender’s immense vagina is much bigger and potentially far more powerful than he could estimate. The humid musky air became exponentially thicker and the same can be said of her body temperature, which skyrocketed so high that Harry thought Lavender could cook him by just having him inside herself. Still, whatever enabled him to survive so far is still in effect as he squirmed and struggled either with the goal to escape or to pleasure his mistress. It didn’t seem to matter as Harry knew that Lavender can easily keep him trapped inside her as long as she wanted. Soon, Harry was drowning in a hot deluge of Lavender’s love cream, swallowing so much and noting that it was far sweeter than he remembered. In addition, he felt her titanic vagina spasming violently and then tightening with brutal strength. No squeezing this time as this was the endless pressure and exertion of the giantess’s orgasmic convulsion and one that is far stronger than he had ever experienced. Harry had been on the receiving end before but he felt like Lavender is going to kill him and that thought had him thrashing against the contractions of her powerful vaginal muscles. Alas, it was in vain as Lavender not only had a tight hold of Harry but exerted even more force, showing no mercy to him. Even the encompassing pain that was strengthening his movements didn’t help as bright lights filled his head and Harry heard Lavender’s lustful scream of pleasure as the last thing before losing consciousness.

Lavender smiled evilly to herself as she began contracting her powerful muscles, squeezing Harry without a care in the world. Despite him being much tinier, the busty giantess can still feel her tiny slave struggling inside her immense vagina, which is now far more sensitive than ever and even hungrier than before. Lavender licked her lips as she thought of Harry, feeling his pathetic struggling against her inner walls and using them to focus her efforts on him. There wasn’t any hesitation as she exerted her maximum strength and then screamed a while later as she reached the height of her orgasm amid crushing her tiny slave inside her huge vagina and feeling herself release another wave of her creamy sex all over him and into the hot spring. Lavender needed this feeling and smiled that she achieved it while also sensing that Harry survived her although he was unconscious now. Lavender relaxed for a moment before she resumed the sexual onslaught on Harry. It didn’t matter if he was awake or not as she intended on fucking his tiny body as long as she desired. Over and over, Lavender contracted on Harry without pause before feeling herself on the way to her third orgasm of the morning and it didn’t take long as she wailed the moment she reached that peak, spasming and splashing more of her cum out into the hot spring. After taking a moment to settle herself, Lavender relaxed in the water to regain her bearings, feeling very pleased for her morning to start this way. The creamy fluids of her lust foamed and evaporated entirely from the water, filling the air with her scents momentarily before fading. But the aphrodisiac effects took hold of Lavender and she had other plans to utilize the energy that now filled her.

“Sleep well, Harry.” Lavender said before petting her crotch. She then focused her attention and magic into her pelvic region before pulling Harry past her cervix and into her uterus. Once her tiny slave was in her uterus, she magically closed her cervix, sealing him inside for a time.

Standing up, Lavender then left the hot springs before then Apparating to the shores of her island.

X-Page-Break-X

In the distance, she saw a large city with buildings before making her way towards it. The magic of her island never ceased to amaze her, especially with how real the city looked. But that was what Transfiguration can accomplish and sand is an abundant resource to use as material.

About halfway to the city, Lavender saw an army column consisting of Muggle machines of war and many soldiers arranged in groups, all of them being tiny to her but also numerous and also trigger-happy as they opened fire. Those machines called tanks and the other vehicles were real, having been lost in the oceans to freak accidents from the Great War up to the recent times due to the negligence of some Muggle militaries, all of it only to wash up onto her island. The elves did a wonderful job in putting them back into working condition and whatever munitions that came with them were subjected to a variety of duplication spells. The soldiers, on the other hand, weren’t real as they were made of sand that was magically transfigured to look like actual ones.

Aside from her ability to grow, Lavender knew that she was also her invincible as the barrage of armor-piercing rounds, artillery shells, and explosive ordinance that peppered her felt like particles in the wind. Even the thundering explosions themselves, harnessing enough power to smash acres of land, felt like harmless bursts of air to her.

Lavender sighed as she casually pointed her right hand at the army before sending lightning out from her fingertips, decimating a good amount of her tiny foes and their machines that their destruction caused the former to revert back into sand and the latter being nothing more than smoldering steel scraps. Lavender casually stepped forward, smashing tiny soldiers and various war machines underneath her feet as she took her time. She did pause her steps once when she saw a tiny soldier somehow ending up in between her toes before blowing him a kiss and then crushing him, seeing the mashed remains revert back into sand.

Even after Lavender had destroyed most of the army, there were still plenty of tiny soldiers and tanks shooting at her and all of them were grouped together as though to concentrate their fire into a single effort. The busty giantess casually sat down with her legs surrounding them and lining up her tremendous curvy thighs on both sides of the army. Several of the tiny soldiers leveled bayonets and charged towards her crotch and Lavender laughed evilly as she felt the tiny blades shatter on impact. She brought her hands down and mashed the tiny soldiers against her immense vulva, moaning in pleasure at crushing them and feeling them revert back into sand. Once done, Lavender turned her attention to the last of the army before crushing them in between her behemoth thighs.

Still, there were several tiny soldiers that survived and Lavender grinned as she gathered them up before placing them in between her gargantuan breasts and pressing them together. Their tiny bodies barely resisted before being squished as she crushed them in between her breasts and felt them revert back into sand.

Standing up, Lavender turned her attention towards the city before making her way towards it. There were plenty of buildings and tiny people. While she knew that none of them were real, that fact didn’t deter her from her urges. Maybe someday, she might actually destroy a real city and real tiny people.

Lavender causally entered the city, seeing the tiny civilians cowering or fleeing from her. Moving towards one of the buildings and getting close up to it, the busty giantess casually rubbed the puffy nipples of her gargantuan breasts against the windows. Most of the tiny people backed away although a number of tiny men actually moved closer to the windows. Lavender smiled as she then pressed her gargantuan breasts onto the windows, very slowly. Then a little more before feeling the glass and about ten floors shatter as her breasts burst through, crushing plenty of tiny people that couldn’t get away. Lavender felt her tiny victims turning back into sand, courtesy of the transfiguration ending the moment they were killed. The transfiguration on the building itself remained as the effects on the non-living are permanent unless directly undone. Lavender continued to gouge the building with her breasts before hugging the structure and slowly tightening her embrace. Plenty of tiny people were crushed and one tiny man tried to jump to his death only to land on Lavender’s crotch, stuck to her skin by the sticky cream of her lust. Lavender felt her tiny victim struggling against her before pressing her crotch onto the building and ground him into paste, feeling the mess turn back into sand. She began humping the structure and feeling it crumbling slowly in her arms, stimulating her that she exerted even harder. A few seconds later, the building collapsed in a mess of broken steel and concrete rubble at her feet.

Standing tall with her hands on her hips, Lavender smiled with the ruins at her feet. She felt something clinging to the puffy nipple of her left breast before looking to see that it was a tiny young man. Lavender deduced that he must have tried to jump but landed on her nipple and is now desperately handing on for dear life.

“Sweetie, you know that you’re molesting me by just touching my nipple.” Lavender giggled as she plucked the tiny man and held him up to her face.

“Aww, think I’m going to squish you, dear?” Lavender cooed while taking delight at her tiny victim’s helplessness. “Well, you are right but I have a special way just for you.”

Lavender lowered the tiny man down into her vulva before inserting him headfirst into her huge vagina, swallowing him with ease. Then she began to masturbate, fingering her clitoris and labia while allowing the familiar sensation of lust and rage to slowly take over.

Lavender’s immense volcano-hot vagina closed around the tiny man that he began to squirm to resist against the walls of flesh, which hindered his movements. He was drowning in the hot cream of her lust while struggling in vain, unaware that the busty giantess felt his movements and focused on them with her contractions becoming harder and harder over time. Suddenly, a wave of incredible heat washed over the tiny man that he helplessly choked on Lavender’s hot love cream gushing forth and then felt her huge vagina no longer being soft but hard enough to crush solid lead effortlessly and clenching him tightly.

Lavender worked on the tiny man, contracting her powerful vaginal muscles. At first, she held a lot of restraint to give soft squeezes but slowly it eroded as she began to exert more on him. Unlike Harry, the tiny man won’t survive and even the transfiguration spells that made him iron-hard can’t withstand Lavender’s antics. 

Laughing evilly, Lavender crushed the tiny man into pulp inside her titanic vagina before inserting two fingers of her right hand inside. Finding her tiny victim, the busty giantess began mashing the crushed body into the endless ocean of her creamy sex and smeared the interior of her vagina with his remains, which reverted back into sand as the transfiguration magic ended. It was a moment later that Lavender screamed as she had a second orgasm and her creamy sex gushed forth from her vulva, covering her right hand. 

Smiling in satisfaction, she sat up and laughed to herself. Harry may be the only male worthy of being inside her but that didn’t mean Lavender couldn’t indulge on fucking tiny people transfigured from sand and crushing them to death in the same way. Magic can make things real enough. Still, Lavender was hungry for more and her blue eyes settled on her next target.

The four-section tower at the edge of the city looked to be the perfect means for her. Lavender smirked in seeing the amount of barbed wire that surrounded the tower and there were some tiny armed men occupying the building. Her attention on the lighthouse tower was obvious as she stood up and made her way over. Almost immediately, the tiny men in the tower opened fire to no avail and Lavender simply ignored the barrage that bounced harmlessly off her body. 

Two hundred feet tall, the tower was built on higher ground that was about two hundred feet in elevation and the way the sides sloped sharply down meant there was plenty of space for her to use as she straddled it. Her vast vulva is big enough to swallow the tower as she parted her labia and lowered herself down. After magically locking all entrances, Lavender smirked as she engulfed the tower with her immense vagina, her inner walls easily and effortlessly destroying the razor-sharp barbed wire barricades as if they were nothing but strings made of weak tissue paper before dissolving into sand. Lavender could feel the tiny men firing their weapons inside her titanic vagina, tickling her that she contracted lightly. It was enough as those tiny men at the balconies of the tower were crushed instantly by her inner vaginal walls, reverting back into sand.

‘Pulverized into pulp by my prodigious pussy.’ Lavender thought as she began fucking the tower with deeply slow strokes. The top section reached her cervix before the busty giantess pounded on it a number of times before crushing and smashing it inside her immense vagina. At the same time, she screamed while climaxing on the tower amid the resulting orgasm, flooding it with her creamy.

As Lavender had her fun with the tower, she thought about what the tiny transfigured men inside were probably thinking. None were able to escape and were probably suffocating from the intense heat and musky humidity of her titanic vagina. Her creamy sex flowing inside the tower would be enough to drown a good number of her tiny victims but the rest of them would be those that survived for a little while longer. Glancing down, Lavender could see the tower is soaked in her creamy fluids, which flowed off of it and down the elevated ground. Gasping, Lavender screamed once more as she orgasmed a second time on the tower as she destroyed the second section while unleashing more of her creamy sex onto it.

After the second section was destroyed by her powerful vaginal muscles, Lavender began speeding things up by bouncing faster and pumping harder on the tower. Her gargantuan breasts wobbled as she whipped her head from side to side. The third section of the building managed to resist the pressure from her immense vagina for a while but slowly succumbed to her contractions before finally caving in. The sensation of her vagina crushing the third section had Lavender screaming again as she reached her orgasmic peak while releasing another deluge of her cum.

Now it was onto the fourth and final section of the building and Lavender was on all fours while fucking what is left of the tower, not caring whether or not there were any survivors inside. Over and over, she pounded hard with ruthless determination before gritted her teeth as she ripped the tower from the foundation. At the same time, Lavender reached her peak, screaming in pleasure as she climaxed and crushed the tower inside her titanic vagina, turning it into a mass of broken steel and rubble that burst out in a deluge of her creamy sex. Whatever is left in her reverted back into sand and Lavender stood up, feeling mostly satisfied but still wanting to indulge further.

Glancing towards the rest of the city, Lavender could see mobs of tiny people trying to evacuate but she knew they won’t be able to escape. The city borders would reverse the transfiguration on any of them that reached them, turning them back into sand. Even more, the roads were congested with vehicles crowding together, forcing the tiny people to try and escape on foot. 

‘Now on with the show!’ Lavender thought while walking about the city, smashing tiny cars underneath her feet but making sure that the tiny people were out of the way. A few times, she swung her hips to knock buildings over. Lavender even tackled buildings and the sensation of them being crushed underneath her lovely body fueled her fledging frenzy. The feeling had Lavender fucking other buildings in the same manner that she did to the tower earlier. She didn’t hold back for anything and took pleasure in going full throttle, crushing buildings plus any tiny people inside of them directly inside her immense vagina that the structures and their occupants reverted back into sand that poured out of her along with her creamy sex.

For the tiny people, Lavender had quite the orgy as she took her time in either crushing them in between her gargantuan breasts or fucking them inside her mammoth vagina. It didn’t matter who the victims are and Lavender indulged shamelessly, knowing that they were all transfigurations from sand and destined to fuel her orgasms.

Lavender saw herself as a goddess above standards of morality and didn’t care at all on what she was doing. She had absolute power and felt only the desire to placate her endless sexual hunger regardless of the consequences. Whether she would destroy an actual city remained to be seen but even then, Lavender would need a good reason. She still had Harry all to herself and knew that he will always be with her either as her sex slave or her lover. Either way, that suited Lavender well enough.

After her rampage, Lavender checked up on Harry, knowing that her tiny slave is still unconscious inside her uterus with her cervix being squeezed tightly together as if to shield him. Closing her eyes and focusing her magic, Lavender felt Harry stirring a bit yet he remained unconscious and asleep. He is alright overall. She glanced at the ruins of the city, seeing that everything had been trashed and seeing it all revert back into sand as the transfiguration ended. It was enough for today and Lavender smiled to herself. She needed a shower at the waterfall and maybe some more time with Harry as Lavender ejected him from her uterus into her huge vagina. The movement had awakened him.

‘My cunt needs its favorite chew-toy.’ Lavender thought as she began fucking Harry again, contracting her powerful vaginal muscles to stifle his movements that were arousing her. 

Much of the day followed with Lavender remaining as a giantess and crushing Harry inside her titanic vagina repeatedly. By the time evening arrived, Lavender felt so pleased and looked so glowingly radiant as if she had been blessed by the sun and the moon. She could barely walk so opted to just sleep outside at the hot springs in all her nude busty glory. Harry had already lost consciousness once again and Lavender kept him inside her huge vagina throughout the night.


	4. Gossip Queen and Ice Queen vs Boy-Who-Lived

Harry could hardly believe that he had endured so much yet is still alive while lying inside Lavender’s immense vagina, awake yet barely able to move. Lavender didn’t restrain herself at all and even if surviving the physicality of her sexual antics is accomplished, Harry thought her bodily heat as a giantess would’ve cooked him to death. Still, he was very happy to not only be alive but also very lucky to have sex with the beautiful busty blonde that enslaved him. The erotically powerful squeezes by her huge vagina onto his tiny body and the gushing sweetness of her love cream that filled his mouth are experiences that he would never forget. Then the time they had normal sex and feeling the intertwining of their bodies. Even though Lavender remained bigger and stronger than him plus her penchant for roughness, Harry endured all that happened and never did he imagine on how long she can keep going, especially with the number of orgasms being in the double-digits. Harry had thought he would die before Lavender was satiated but somehow, he lived. Strangely, Harry felt stronger than before once fully recovered and surviving Lavender’s antics seemed to be a little easier although he had no doubts that she would also become more powerful every time she engaged in sexual activity. Sure, he will be getting stronger after having sex with her but the same applied to her as well that it might as well be a race without end.

Lavender Brown truly is a nymphomaniac and her ability to grow into a city-smashing giantess only amplified her sex drive to unreal levels in Harry’s opinion. Despite that and the fact that he is her slave, Harry had no intention to wish for an alternative and intended to stay with Lavender.

Thoughts were interrupted as Harry felt himself being ejected from Lavender’s huge vagina with a good amount of her love cream before landing in warm water. Looking around, he could see that he was back at the hot springs again and saw Lavender’s gigantic thighs on either side of him, so close as though about to crush him. The busty giantess was standing in a deep part of the pool with the water level a few feet below her crotch.

“I kept you inside my cunt for most of yesterday and I know you need time outside of me for yourself.” Lavender said, hands on her hips. “Still, I’m not letting you out of my sight yet.”

“Fair enough.” Harry replied as he washed himself in the water and felt as if he was magically being purified of all harmful elements. The slave bond to Lavender remained along with the other enchantments and magical changes that Harry felt aware of. “Any chance you can spare me some clothes?”

“If I’m going to be naked, so will you at least for today.” Lavender replied smugly. Counting today, it would be four days total that she had been going about in all her nude busty glory.

Harry figured that would be the answer as he finished and Lavender took hold of him. As she reached the edge of the hot pool, Lavender got out before shrinking from eight hundred feet to fifty feet and then shoving Harry feet first into her huge vagina such that only his head was sticking out.

“I cleaned up only for round three with you?” Harry asked.

“That’s right, Harry.” Lavender replied before swallowing her tiny slave completely inside and squeezing her vaginal muscles on him. “But this time it’ll be different.”

The busty giantess then twirled her fingers as she walked from the hot springs towards her island cottage before standing behind some trees to conceal her presence. 

X-Page Break-X

Daphne Greengrass normally dressed as conservatively as she could but this time, she was wearing a short green spaghetti-strap cocktail dress that showed off the size of her enormous breasts and barely reaching down to the middle of her full yet well-shaped thighs. Apparating from Greengrass Cottage to Brown Manor, Daphne felt ready to have some fun with Lavender. At the same time, the busty blonde felt that it was going to be very different and then there is the issue of her ability to grow.

When the gates opened, Daphne walked the path towards the main house where a house elf greeted her and the front doors opened.

“Missus Greengrass, welcome to Brown Manor.” The house elf said before handing the blonde a parchment. “Mistress Brown wants Missus Greengrass to follow instructions on paper.”

“Okay, thank you.” Daphne said before entering the house and began reading the instructions, which directed her to a double set of doors. “I wonder what is going on with Lavender.”

Opening the doors and walking through, Daphne found herself in a room that didn’t seem to match the luxurious interior of Brown Manor. It was only after glancing through a window did she realize that she wasn’t at Brown Manor anymore. That doorway is a portal and she was now at a beach.

“Lavender said that she owns an island.” Daphne muttered before finding a doorway that led outside. There was no sign of Lavender although she strangely felt she was nearby. “Lavender! I’m here! Where are you?”

“Daphne? Oh, I’m glad you’re here.” Lavender said. “I don’t know how to say this but I have some secrets that I’ve been keeping from you.”

Daphne was curious. Secrets aren’t anything new and she herself had one too. “I don’t know where you are. Can you come out and tell me?”

“Can you promise to keep an open mind?” Lavender asked.

“You know I will and I promise.” Daphne replied.

“It’s best you see for yourself.” Lavender said.

Daphne heard footsteps and felt the ground shake a bit before turning in the direction of the sounds to see Lavender emerging from behind a thick group of trees, standing at fifty feet tall in all her nude busty glory. She looked nervous, almost expecting to be judged.

“Really?!” Daphne asked incredulously. “You’re afraid that I would run away from you because of that?”

“I couldn’t help thinking that way.” Lavender replied. “So you’re okay with me being like this?”

“Okay with it? I love it!” Daphne said in reply, excitement in her voice before remembering her own secret. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of and I think you should be proud at being able to grow to that size.”

“Oh thank you, Daphne!” Lavender felt very relieved. “I really appreciate this. I can grow to any size I want and shrink down to normal.”

“Since you told me your secret, I also have one of my own.” Daphne said before glowing in a pink light and she began to grow until she reached being fifty feet tall. She tapped her neck to enchant her voice, making it the same volume it is during her normal size. “You’re not the only one that can grow into a giantess.”

Lavender’s jaw dropped. Daphne can grow into a giantess like her! How was this possible and what were the odds?! “How? I mean, I love it but how did you get the ability to grow?”

“I think it was that pool we both found during our vacation together.” Daphne said. “You remember when we were going through that underground cavern in the Bermuda Triangle?”

“Of course I remembered.” Lavender replied. A month after the Battle of Hogwarts, both of them had gone to the Bermuda Triangle on a private vacation. It so happened that they secretly stowed away on the Terror-Tours cruise that showed the wreckage of ships, which failed to notice the resident sea monster that sunk them. One night of drinking exotic French wine, they had been discovered and both blondes had jumped the ship and swam deep into the waters. Daphne and Lavender had used Gillyweed and enchanted themselves with some protection magic to withstand the pressures of the briny deep plus charms to enable them to see in the darkness. It was perhaps either by chance or fate that both of them found an underground cavern and swam right into it. It was a thrilling adventure that they enjoyed before deciding to explore the underground cavern. It wasn’t very vast and both happened upon a strange shallow pool of water within an isolated chamber. The water was glowing in a pink light and aphrodisiac fumes filled the air. Daphne and Lavender were still drunk and had actually made love in that pool of water in all their nude busty glory before passing out asleep. When they woke up some hours later, the water had vanished and both were laying on smooth stone floor of the pool. They didn’t know what had happened but didn’t think much about it before leaving the underground cavern.

“That pool we had sex in and slept in had done something to us.” Daphne continued. “Not only can we grow but we are invincible that nothing can stop us. We’re like goddesses now.”

“Are you sure we’re invincible?” Lavender asked.

“Certainly.” Daphne replied. “One of Astoria’s assassins had Portkeyed me to a Muggle bomb testing site and I got hit by a Muggle nuclear bomb. It didn’t harm me at all and I even grew stronger from absorbing the energies.”

“Oh my!” Lavender exclaimed. Despite not having her own experiences, she knew Daphne is telling the truth.

“We’re not like the giants and giantesses that the Ministry knows of.” Daphne said. “We both can grow to any size we want and do whatever we want if we choose. Have you been spending time here on the island?”

“I needed to vent some sexual frustrations.” Lavender said. “The island does have incredible magic and even transfigured sand into a city for me to fuck.”

“Oooh, that’s fun!” Daphne replied, feeling giddy at the thought of trashing a city even if it was transfigured. Already, she could feel the arousing desire to have her way with buildings that are smaller than her and indulge on tiny people on her terms.

“There is also another secret I want you to know.” Lavender said before focusing and pushing Harry out a little with her powerful vaginal muscles, just enough that only his head could be seen. Having heard the conversation, Harry was startled to see Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne’s jaw dropped. Lavender had Harry Potter this whole time! Not only that but it seemed that she had gotten very intimate with him. Thoughts were swirling in Daphne’s head. It felt like Lavender cheated on her but if Harry is her slave, then she was entitled to do whatever she wanted to him. It was a shame that she herself didn’t get a chance at this but there is an opportunity that she can use. Seeing Harry sticking out of Lavender’s huge vagina made Daphne feel very aroused and she definitely wanted to have him inside herself that way.

“So you’re the one that poached Potter before the Weasleys got to him.” Daphne said.

“I…” Lavender was about to speak but Daphne pressed her fingers to her lips.

“You cheated on me with your slave.” Daphne said, her emerald eyes hard at first before softening. “But if you share him with me, then I’ll forgive you. I want to have sex with him too.”

“I’ll share Harry with you.” Lavender replied without hesitation. “You’ve never fucked anyone inside your cunt?”

“Never did.” Daphne said as she began to undress. “Now I do and I want to fuck only Potter.”

Green cocktail dress and lingerie aside, Daphne stood before Lavender in all her nude busty glory. The beautiful blonde is a gorgeous sight and her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She had a full voluptuous body with enormous breasts that were a bit smaller than Lavender’s imposing double H-cup proportion. Daphne’s figure is a little slimmer than Lavender but also had the hourglass shape. Harry was rather aroused in seeing Daphne display her nude body, thinking about how so many boys tried yet failed miserably to even see a glimpse of her this way and received her vicious brutality.

“Let’s head to the beach and I want you to lie on your back.” Daphne said.

“Okay.” Lavender said before leading the way and once on the beach, she laid on her back while contracting her powerful vaginal muscles to keep Harry in place. Daphne then got onto her knees, straddling Lavender with her huge vagina hovering above Harry.

“Make me cum on Potter.” Daphne said as she took Lavender’s right hand and pressed her fingers onto her immense vulva. Lavender caught wind of what Daphne had in mind before obliging, sticking two of her fingers inside.

“How much do you think he should get?” Lavender asked.

“All of it.” Daphne replied with a sadistic grin. “I want him swallowing.”

“Not a problem.” Lavender said before pointing the finger of her left hand at Harry, wandlessly casting a spell that opened his mouth wide and locked his jaw in place. “There, now he’ll be getting so much from you.”

“Alright, Potter, I hope you’re ready for me.” Daphne said, feeling eager to drown him in her lust.

“Harry, let’s see how much of Daphne you can handle.” Lavender said before she began fingering Daphne. Harry watched in fascination as Lavender’s fingers were moving inside of Daphne’s mammoth vagina. He could smell the musky scent getting stronger and thicker. Lavender’s fingers were getting wetter from finger-fucking Daphne, who moaned in pleasure. Some of Daphne’s creamy fluids leaked out and dropped onto Harry, who got a mouthful of it. Lavender inserted two more fingers into Daphne such that she had four fingers inside her huge vagina. At the same time, she moved her thumb to rub Daphne’s clitoris and more of her love cream oozed out, flowing around her hand and onto Harry.

Daphne was in bliss as she felt Lavender finger-fucking her and massaging the interior walls of her immense vagina. More of her creamy sex flowed out and landed on Harry, causing Daphne to feel the desire to drown him in her cum. Her arousal elevated her nerves to the electrical sensation and she felt herself nearing her peak. Daphne contracted her powerful vaginal muscles on Lavender’s fingers, trying to keep her from massaging her inner walls but it was to no avail.

With his mouth locked open, Harry swallowed as fast as he could as Daphne’s love cream gushed into his throat. There was nothing he could do other than to consume the sweetness of Daphne’s feminine ambrosia without choking. Lavender’s huge vagina gripped him tightly that his arms were trapped inside her and Harry felt the pressure. 

Lavender kept up her antics on Daphne and made sure that her hand is tilted enough to let her cum have the point of impact directly into Harry’s open mouth. Seeing her tiny slave being force-fed the hot river of passion coming from another woman had her smiling in satisfaction. Lavender also felt Daphne’s cum splashing onto her own crotch before wandlessly using the spell to conjure water with her right hand, causing a reaction when it mixed with the hot sticky essence coming from her girlfriend. The strong aphrodisiac scents registered with Daphne and Lavender that both busty giantesses became frantic with lust.

Thanks to Lavender, Daphne had repeated orgasms, all of which she unloaded on Harry without pause while screaming in pleasure. Whether he would survive or not is not a concern as she was too invested into being pleasured. If Harry didn’t live, at least Daphne would honor his willingness to be sacrificed as the only boy she sexually indulged upon. If Harry did survive, Daphne intended to have more fun with him.

Exhausted from her last orgasm, Daphne settled herself while feeling Lavender withdraw her fingers. As the world came into focus, she remembered experiencing the heights of her sexual passion and that Harry had been the target. Glancing down, Daphne smiled as she saw the state of things. Harry is still in Lavender’s huge vagina with only his head sticking out and heavily covered in her cum. He wasn’t moving much but the fact that she could see his movements indicated that he had survived.

‘He isn’t the Boy-Who-Lived for nothing.’ Daphne thought to herself.

Harry coughed a bit as he recovered from the deluge. “That was incredible. I guess the Ice Queen does have a sweet side.”

“She also has her evil side.” Daphne replied. “I’m sure the Gossip Queen will allow the Ice Queen to deal with you personally.”

Lavender grinned before wandlessly casting the Full-Body Bind Curse at Harry and gently pushing him out of her huge vagina, just enough that his upper body is exposed. “Once you’re inside Daphne, I’ll let her do whatever she wants to you, Potter. You better be ready.”

Daphne smiled sadistically as she mounted Lavender before lowering herself and bringing much of Harry’s upper body into her immense vagina.

“Wow, Potter’s hard.” Daphne said.

“Just fuck him like there’s no tomorrow.” Lavender said before starting off easy as she gently engaged in tribadism with Daphne. It was light yet their mutual arousal beckoned with greater persuasion that both busty giantesses slowly began fucking their tiny prisoner faster and harder. Early on the pace, Daphne grabbed Lavender’s shoulders and pinned her down to the ground before simulating the riding motion, fucking Harry without pause.

Harry didn’t know what to do while still under the effects of the Full-Body Bind Curse. Sure, his body is completely stiff like a rod but he didn’t know if Daphne intended to break him or not. Harry isn’t a stranger to the news on how ruthless Daphne can be. Even now, he could sense the busty giantess’s cruelty as she continued fucking him.

Lavender held Harry tightly within her powerful vaginal muscles. It was a while later that she slowly relaxed and even pushed her tiny slave a little more out. Her intention is to slowly feed Harry into Daphne and one shared glance between the busty giantesses communicated her intent. Daphne gave her a wink that she understood and soon Lavender was slowly pushing the rest of Harry out. Once he was only knee-deep inside her vagina, Lavender canceled the Full-body Bind Curse on Harry just as Daphne came down upon him.

With a slurp, Daphne swallowed Harry, drawing him deep inside her huge vagina with ease. Rolling onto her back, the busty giantess began to groan, cupping her gargantuan breasts while pinching and pulling at her puffy nipples. Daphne grew from fifty feet to two hundred feet in size. While Harry felt much tinier, she could still contract and crush him.

Lavender watched Daphne for a moment before growing to two hundred feet as well. Then she dipped her face into her girlfriend’s crotch and began licking her clitoris, stimulating her with oral sex. Daphne gasped and groaned in pleasure as she brought her thighs up to grasp Lavender’s head tightly while also grabbing her hair with her right hand and humping her face.

“YES MORE!” Daphne moaned, losing control and going crazy from the combination of Harry struggling inside her huge vagina and Lavender licking her vulva.

Lavender was more than eager to comply, giggling sadistically as she went to work on Daphne with her tongue. While she had her own approach, there was no denying that she learned more from Harry performing cunnilingus on her and intended to use that knowledge. The irony of this is all apparent and Lavender didn’t feel any guilt as she pleasured Daphne at Harry’s expense. All that mattered to her for now is seeing her girlfriend’s sexual needs being met although exceeding her expectations is a welcoming outcome. Lavender continued licking and prodding Daphne’s vulva before nibbling at her clitoris and labia.

Trapped in the darkness once more and knowing that everything around him is much bigger now, Harry felt the hot walls of Daphne’s powerful vaginal muscles squeezing him from all sides that he struggled wildly, his movements being felt by the busty giantess that she began focusing on them for her own pleasure. Her contractions were getting stronger and stronger just like with Lavender. During that time, Harry had a vision appear in his mind and it showed Lavender, who was licking Daphne’s vulva. That vision instilled fear into him and Harry heard Daphne’s heartbeat increasing and quickening as she was no doubtingly writhing from the ministrations of Lavender’s tongue and lips. Her immense vagina rippled and tightened with increasing power. Every squeeze became tighter and tighter that Harry had a feeling that Daphne would be giving much stronger contractions than what he experienced from Lavender, thanks to the latter. It was a small moment later that Harry found himself drowning into the hot endless ocean of Daphne’s love cream that he was swallowing so much of it while filling her huge vagina, which began to spasm with even greater power and tightening like a mighty vice. No playful squeezing anymore as he was now feeling the inexorable pressure of the busty giantess’s orgasmic convulsion. Harry tried to fight against it but his efforts were in vain while the strength of Daphne’s vaginal contractions continued to increase at an astronomical rate. Bright lights flashed in his head as he was both drowning in Daphne’s hot love cream and being squeezed even tighter by her powerful vaginal muscles. There would be no mercy from Daphne and Lavender, a fact that registered with Harry as he heard the lust-filled scream of pleasure amid the darkness.

Daphne squirmed amid Lavender’s tongue licking and probing antics, losing all sense of self-restraint and indulging upon her needs while feeling Harry struggling inside her. At the same time, her icy persona contributed to her train of emotions and thoughts. Daphne had never imagined doing this at all, especially to Harry Potter of all people and would blame Lavender for being so compelling and persuasive before thanking her for all of the pleasurable sensations that she was now feeling. Harry is struggling alright to no avail as Daphne easily overpowered him, using his movements to fuel her own arousal while also receiving the stimulating sensations from Lavender’s tongue. The fact that Harry is helpless and at her mercy didn’t escape Daphne’s mind whatsoever as she began contracting even harder as each moment passed, feeling the need to make him suffer. Already, Daphne was getting close to her peak as her restraint was eroding and Harry is going to feel it.

“FUCK!” Daphne screamed as she climaxed, her hands cupping her gargantuan breasts while her thighs gripping Lavender’s head tightly as she rode the rising tide of her orgasm. Held against Daphne’s crotch, Lavender took a blast of her girlfriend’s cum all over her face, knowing full that she had crushed and drowned Harry. As Daphne settled a bit, Lavender resumed licking and nibbling at her clitoris and labia, causing her to squirm while crushing Harry once more. Daphne bellowed and gasped, having not so much as a small breather due to Lavender continuing oral sex. Daphne also felt Harry struggling inside her massive vagina before contracting on him, wanting to crush him again and drown him in her sweet cum. It didn’t take long for Daphne to scream in pleasure as she crushed and drowned Harry again with her second orgasm.

“Fuck that feels great.” Daphne gasped while trying to settle herself down. “I hope you don’t mind me casting the Cruciatus Curse on Potter.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Lavender asked quizzically although she had a good idea.

“It’s his initiation on being a lover to me.” Daphne replied. “It’s just one time and I won’t do it anymore.”

“Just don’t drive him insane.” Lavender said. “I need my slave alive and well. How about Tickling Charms the next time you sexually torture him?”

“I agree and I’ll cast those next time.” Daphne replied before thinking about Harry and focusing on him. In her mind’s eye, Harry is still inside her huge vagina and trying to recover from the ordeal as far as Daphne can tell. He seemed to have enjoyed surviving the experience.

“Grow with me.” Daphne said before glowing in a pink light and going from two hundred feet to a thousand feet in size.

Lavender smiled as she grew to a thousand feet. “What now?”

“I’m ready for a few more rounds with you.” Daphne smirked while parting her thighs open and then concentrating on her magic to target Harry inside her body and subject him to the Cruciatus Curse. The effect was immediate as Daphne felt Harry struggle and writhe inside her titanic vagina before gasping as she began to wildly contract on him. At the same time, she amplified the curse and felt his movements become far more erratic. While Lavender did promise not to hurt Harry directly, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be pleasuring Daphne as she resumed performing oral sex on her.

Harry knew full well that Daphne can be a complete sadist if she wanted but he was surprised that she would use the Cruciatus Curse on him. He would’ve expected that at the tip of her wand but somehow she managed to cast it on him. The curse is so painful, making him feel the excruciating pain that had him thrashing wildly. Amid the pain, Harry felt Daphne squeezing him tightly with her powerful vaginal muscles and his movements were hindered such that he was close to being unable to move while under the Cruciatus Curse. This was hell and Harry screamed in agonizing pain before drowning as torrents of Daphne’s love cream gushed down his throat once more while her huge vagina became hard as steel, losing all softness while clenching him tightly.

Daphne felt like she was in heaven as she squeezed Harry repeatedly, easily stifling his movements while also being pleasured by Lavender licking her vulva. Having Harry struggling in agonizing pain and feeling his more powerful movements accelerated Daphne’s arousal that she was exerting more force into her vaginal contractions. Reaching her peak once more, Daphne screamed in pleasure while crushing and drowning Harry inside her huge vagina and splashing her creamy sex all over Lavender’s face. At the same time, she lost concentration in using the Cruciatus Curse but it didn’t matter as she had gotten what she wanted.

It was over and Harry felt the Cruciatus Curse lift. That was the most painful one he had ever felt although he had a feeling that Daphne had been holding back a bit. He didn’t like pain in normal situations but somehow, his mind was conflicted over how he should view Daphne. While trying to recuperate, Harry could feel a wave of emotions coming through his bond with Lavender. Not only from Lavender but Harry could also feel Daphne through the bond too. Shockingly, he could feel the warm love of the two beautiful busty giantesses directed towards him and each other. Daphne may be a sadist but she seemed to love him now and even had lustful intentions towards him for the future. Harry simply smiled before losing consciousness, his thoughts on Daphne’s breasts filling his mind. 

“Leave Potter inside me.” Daphne said. “He feels too wonderful for me to just let him out of my cunt now.” It was the truth in a way but Daphne also wanted to have more fun by challenging Harry to escape. Otherwise, she intended to keep him inside her huge vagina until she got bored enough to return him.

“So you don’t mind Potter being in our lives?” Lavender asked as she laid next to Daphne.

“Why would I? He may have the Black and Potter lordships but he’s still your half-blood slave.” Daphne replied. “Besides, this is much better than getting married to some pureblood wizard that’ll just treat me like a trophy wife. I think you’re a much better choice and both of us fucking your tiny slave like a sex toy is a bonus.”

Lavender smiled. “He’s also your slave now since we’re sharing him.”

“I’m not much of a nymphomaniac like you are but I may get there soon if we keep fucking Potter and each other this way.” Daphne said before adding with a smirk. “In fact, I might just end up keeping him inside my cunt like this forever and not give him back to you!”

“Oh no! That’s not going to happen!” Lavender said before playfully tickling Daphne, causing her to laugh and squirm on the sand before retaliating in not only the same manner but also kissing her passionately. Both busty giantesses continued their amorous assault on each other with their lips locked and their bodies intertwining together. Throughout the kiss, both of them channeled their emotions of love for each other and for Harry.

A moment passed before Daphne and Lavender rested on the sand.

“I think we’re nymphomaniacs alright but we’re also sadists with what we’ve done to Potter.” Daphne said once she regained her bearings.

“Yes, we are.” Lavender replied. “Even better is that he likes it.”

“More reason for me to fuck him like this.” Daphne said before petting her crotch. “The Wizengamot is going to have another meeting soon and you’ve been absent for a while.”

“I can’t wait to see the reactions when I show that the Black and Potter votes are mine plus the Brown vote.” Lavender said. “When is the next meeting?”

“In about three days.” Daphne replied. “I also don’t have anything to do from today until then and I want to have more fun with Harry and you together.”

Lavender smiled at Daphne and both busty giantesses kissed once more with their nude bodies intertwined together, their thoughts on what to do to Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don’t own anything.

I-Page Break-I

“I want to feel that combination again of you licking my clit and Harry writhing in my cunt.” Daphne said.

“Calling him Harry now?” Lavender asked. She enjoyed performing oral sex on Daphne and welcomed another chance to do it again.

“It’s hard to believe that I would enjoy fucking your tiny slave.” Daphne replied. “But I did and I’m aching to crush him inside my cunt again.”

“Okay but I also want to have my turn with him.” Lavender said.

“Sure! I’ll even give you oral as long as you want.” Daphne offered before cupping her gargantuan breasts and began contracting on Harry with her powerful vaginal muscles. Lavender dipped her face into Daphne’s crotch and began licking her clitoris and labia. This time, things went much longer and Daphne wanted her sexual hunger to be satisfied, especially when it came to crushing Harry and drowning him in her sweet cum. Just feeling her tiny captive struggling against the squeezing power of her immense vagina is more than enough to have her squirming and with her girlfriend licking and nibbling at her immense vulva only amplified the feelings of carnal pleasure coursing throughout her body. The incredible control she had over Harry both earlier and now made Daphne feel like a goddess that couldn’t be stopped. She wanted to keep fucking Harry and make him submit to her. Daphne gasped as she held onto Lavender’s head tightly with her thighs and even grabbed her head with both hands before humping her face in rhythm.

Lavender was hard at work on Daphne, alternating between licking and sucking at her clitoris and labia while tasting the sweet creamy fluids of her arousal leaking out of her. There’s no doubt that Harry is struggling and Lavender could feel his conditions through the bond she had with him before smiling sadistically.

‘Poor little Harry.’ Lavender thought cruelly while licking Daphne’s vulva even faster and harder. ‘Once Daphne is done, it’ll be my turn and I’m going to make your life a living hell inside my pussy with all of my love.’

Despite that thought, Lavender knew that Harry will welcome another experience and having Daphne giving her oral will be an improvement. The memory of feeling her tiny slave struggling inside her body’s most private and forbidden area is already making her feel more than aroused. She wanted more from him and will make the time very passionate once it was her turn.

In the darkness of Daphne’s immense vagina, Harry struggled wildly against her crushing walls of hot flesh while choking on her sweet fluids that covered him. The fact that both her heartbeat and erratic movements are obvious signs that Lavender is performing oral sex on Daphne and Harry felt helpless once again. Despite that, he struggled not to escape but to pleasure her while enduring the erotic squeezes. As hot torrents of Daphne’s sweet love cream gushed forth, Harry swallowed so much while also feeling the crushing sensation of her powerful vaginal muscles contracting tightly. Daphne’s heartbeat reverberated with intensity and Harry heard her orgasmic-powered screams.

“YES!” Daphne shouted before screaming in pleasure as she reached her peak, her plump thighs gripping onto Lavender’s head and her back arching from her orgasmic high. As she took a wave of Daphne’s cum all over her face, Lavender licked as much as she could, tasting her girlfriend’s creamy sex and knowing that she had crushed and drowned Harry inside her colossal vagina again. Still, Lavender decided not to stop as she kept performing cunnilingus on Daphne, causing her to squirm and thrash about on the beach in arousal. 

Once more, Harry found himself getting squeezed inside Daphne’s huge vagina and knew that she isn’t finished. He struggled against her inner walls wildly but was also praying for his magic to help him in pleasing her. With all that he had endured, Harry found himself actually falling in love with Daphne and Lavender. Right now, he wanted to pleasure them even more and being inside Daphne meant that she would be the first to feel what he can do. When Daphne contracted her titanic vagina even harder, Harry channeled all of his magic and strength into his movements against her inner walls. The only thing in his mind right now is to fuel her arousal and make sure that the next orgasms would be the ones that satisfy the busty giantess.

When Daphne felt Harry struggling, she immediately felt the difference as he was now putting so much more effort than before, causing her to gasp and groan in surprise. She squeezed her powerful vaginal muscles on her tiny captive but had to exert more of her strength in her contractions. Lavender kept licking her clitoris and labia with greater vigor as if sensing Daphne’s need. 

Eventually, Daphne had four more orgasms, one after another with such explosive passion and untamed screaming while crushing Harry repeatedly inside her titanic vagina and drowning him in her creamy sex before finally lying sprawled on her back. Exhausted but sexually satisfied for now, she smiled with tears in her eyes. Harry had pleasured her beyond what she felt earlier and Daphne felt more loving towards him now. Lavender wasn’t through, though, as she inserted two fingers into Daphne’s immense vagina before finding Harry and began rubbing him against her inner walls, using him to give her girlfriend a nice fucking. Daphne was still recovering and wasn’t ready such that she screamed in pleasure and orgasmed one more, her creamy sex covering Lavender’s hand.

After pulling Harry out, Lavender crawled on top of Daphne before sitting on her and straddling her, smiling as she showed her the cause of her passion. “Anything you want to do to our slave before I fuck him?”

Daphne looked at Harry lovingly, her body still tingly with the power of her orgasms that had crushed and overwhelmed him so completely. Her eyes glazed with tears yet had such passion and warmth for the tiny slave, who had survived and is heavily covered in her cum. Daphne took Harry with her fingers and gave him a kiss before licking his head and shoulders and tasting her own cum. Once done, Daphne placed Harry in between her gargantuan breasts, which she then cupped and pressed together in a massaging manner. Harry was barely awake when he had been brought outside and it was only when Daphne began crushing him in between her breasts that the pain kickstarted him. His cries of pain were muffled and the overwhelming pressure may have been strong enough to easily crush solid steel yet he endured through it all.

Some time passed before Daphne relaxed and plucked Harry from in between her gargantuan breasts and looked at Lavender. “Now it’s your turn, love.” 

“Why thank you!” Lavender giggled as she laid on her back with her legs spread wide open. Daphne peeled open Lavender’s vulva before inserting Harry headfirst into her immense vagina. With a slurp, Lavender swallowed Harry and brought him deep inside herself with ease before parting her thighs for Daphne, who dipped her face into her crotch and began licking her clitoris.

Lavender always felt wonderful while fucking Harry inside her but having Daphne also performing oral sex on her sent her into the world of blissful lust. Squirming on the beach, she felt pleasured by both her girlfriend and their tiny slave. Over and over, Lavender squeezed Harry, contracting her huge vagina without restraint while tightly grabbing Daphne’s head with her plump thighs.

Harry struggled inside of Lavender, knowing full well that his mistress demanded his efforts to pleasure her while feeling her hot walls of flesh squeezing him from all sides. He had gotten used to this after all the ordeals from earlier but previous experience didn’t soothe his nerves. Plus, the fact that Lavender is squirming from the ministrations of Daphne’s lips and tongue only served to worry him. It didn’t take long as Harry helplessly swallowed torrents of Lavender’s love cream while her titanic vagina squeezed him tightly.

“HARRY, I LOVE YOU!” Lavender screamed as she orgasmed, crushing Harry without mercy and drowning him in her cum. Still, her tiny slave survived and she resumed fucking him without mercy. It was after five orgasms that Lavender felt satisfied before getting Daphne to lie on her back and then positioning herself to squat above her chest. Taking a deep breath, Lavender grunted and ejected Harry in a wave of her creamy sex from her immense vagina into Daphne’s cleavage, smirking at seeing her tiny slave in a sticky mess in between her girlfriend’s gargantuan breasts. Daphne began crushing Harry between her breasts once more and having the lubrication from Lavender’s hot thick cum felt wonderful.

After a while and having Lavender whisper into her ear, Daphne plucked Harry from her bosom and rammed him headfirst into her huge vagina. This time, she brought him through her cervix and into her womb.

“Ready for some fun?” Lavender asked as she helped Daphne onto her feet.

“You know I am but what will we be doing?” Daphne asked.

“There’s a city on my island that shouldn’t be there.” Lavender said with a sly grin.

Daphne smiled evilly, knowing on what Lavender wanted to do. “Then let’s deal with it in style.”

Both beautiful busty giantesses walked off, leaving behind a site of messy sand mixed into the sticky creams of their sexual lust.

I- PAGE BREAK-I

The entire city, all of the buildings and the millions of tiny people, had been magically transfigured from sand. For Daphne and Lavender, it was the perfect target for their lust as the two beautiful giantesses stood at one thousand feet tall in all their nude busty glory. The wind breezed through their blonde hair as they strode into the city, not caring about the number of people and cars that were smashed underneath their feet before turning separately to destroying different areas on their own.

Daphne squatted down and slowly began breaking the top section of the building nearest her, piece by piece. Her fingers easily tore through concrete and steel while crushing plenty of tiny people that were in the way, their tiny screams of terror arousing her with the power she had over them. She smiled sadistically at the tiny people inside the building before decimating them along with the top section of the building.

The low section is all that remained and Daphne took her time as she easily crushed steel bars and concrete at the edges of the structure with her fingers. She then squatted down just to crush the rest of the building with her hands. She even grabbed a few tiny people before crushing them in her hands and feeling their remains revert into sand that fell to the ground. The transfiguration branch of magic is sure spectacular as Daphne knew how hard actual concrete and steel are, having crushed a real building that was abandoned and located in the middle of nowhere. This city sure is extremely close to matching a real one.

Rising, Daphne moved to find another victim or victims, which ever came first. It didn’t take a moment before she found a small army of tiny law enforcement officers of the Muggle variety on a street moving towards her and opening fire. Armor-piercing rounds bounced harmlessly off her lovely body as the beautiful busty giantess grinned maliciously.

‘Weaker than getting hit by sands in the wind.’ Daphne thought before stepping on them and even turning her heels to mash them further. She then proceeded to tear down more buildings in her path and embrace the ecstasy of destruction that she felt. Daphne stuck to just using her hands and feet, feeling no need to “using her more intimate lady parts for sexual destruction.” It was fast work as Daphne punched through and kicked buildings into rubble until half of the city was leveled.

Contrary-wise, Lavender indulged proudly.

Ripping off the top half of a building, Lavender lifted it up above her head, smiling gleefully in seeing all of the tiny people in a panic. The only escape would be to jump off and that would mean certain death. Staying put meant a few moments longer before she killed them. Either way, Lavender didn’t care at all and simply took in the cries of mercy that aroused her greatly. She then turned and brought the building down, slamming it into the ground with glee before stepping on the ruins and seeing the sand pouring from it. She then turned to the bottom half of the building before stepping on it, crushing the structure and whatever people were trapped inside beneath her feet. Some ended up in between her luscious toes and Lavender grinned before squishing them into a mess that reverted back into sand.

Lavender moved to another building, this one coming up to her belly before squatting down and bringing the top section right in between her gargantuan breasts. Pressing her arms on the sides of her bosom, Lavender crushed the building’s top section with ease before sitting down, carelessly destroying other structures underneath her hips, and then using her colossal thighs to smash the rest of her target. She might as well be feeling so horny because Lavender didn’t hesitate to crush buildings and cars with her crotch. Plenty of tiny people met messy fates as the beautiful busty giantess deliberately crushed them in between her gargantuan breasts and inside her huge vagina.

Seeing a tower that looked exactly like the one she had destroyed yesterday, Lavender didn’t waste time as she positioned herself over the structure. Reaching down and opening her labia, she squatted and brought herself down on the tower while bringing it inside her titanic vagina. Lavender chuckled evilly before she began fucking the tower slowly yet speeding it up gradually. The musky air was thick and the temperature rose for those trapped in the tower. One section would eventually cave in and then another until Lavender had completely crushed the tower inside her prodigious vagina, reducing it into a ruin of broken concrete and steel while those tiny people that had been inside reverted back into sand upon their demise. As satisfying as the tower is, Lavender felt hungry for more buildings and victims to fuck. The erotic addiction of the sexual slaughter fueled her as she destroyed more buildings and hundreds of tiny people by crushing them to death inside her titanic vagina. Lavender felt the remnants of her victims revert back into sand before continuing her rampage.

After decimating most of the city, Lavender felt a hand grabbed the back of her head and she found herself receiving a kiss from Daphne, who led her to a pair of bridges over a vast waterway. 

“Oh, you sure know to pick them!” Lavender giggled.

“What can I say? We can’t let them get away now.” Daphne said with a malicious grin. “I’ll take one and you take the other.”

Lavender could see plenty of cars and tiny people crowding the bridges before straddling one and taking the time to destroy the suspension cables. At first, she kept her restraint although it didn’t stop her from crushing a few cars and people with her mammoth vulva. Her intensely fragrant cum coated her section of the bridge as Lavender released more and even reached down into her vulva before using her fingers to open her labia and casually flick huge barrel-sized amounts of her creamy sex all over her tiny soon-to-be victims. It was fun to see that plenty of them were ensnared by the stickiness of her thick cum the moment it landed on them, slowing their movements enough that she can get to them. 

“My cunt is so hungry for you all!” Giggling, Lavender then squatted down and her titanic vulva crushing cars and tiny people into the bridge, which withstood her weight momentarily. The sensation tickled her that she rubbed her vulva harder and swayed her hips from side to side, grounding more cars and people with her clitoris and labia exhibiting her colossally erotic power on them. Moaning in arousal, Lavender slowly moved forward before feeling something bigger and looking down to see what looked like a Muggle tanker trunk that she had it nestled within her labia. Her clitoris easily destroyed the windshield and she felt the driver of the truck flailing against her. Lavender moaned at the sensation before crushing the source of her pleasure into a sandy smear and gushing out some of her creamy sex to cover it. The tanker truck, unable to withstand further abuse and the sparks of metal reaching the fuel inside, exploded harmlessly against her vulva and Lavender cried out before orgasming onto the wreckage and covering it in her thick cum.

Lavender didn’t stop there as she parted her labia with her left hand while twirling the fingers of her right hand to magically levitate all of the tiny remaining people off the bridge. Since the tiny people were only transfigurations from sand, it was easy for her to make them as hard as tungsten before fucking them. Each individual lasted a bit longer than her normal expectation but Lavender reveled in feeling the individual struggles and felt very pleased that each victim made her scream and orgasm before crushing them to death inside her titanic vagina.

The busty giantess then laid on the bridge, which held for a little bit before completely collapsing underneath her weight. Lavender squealed in surprise as she landed in the water before rolling onto her back, laughing to herself. She then proceeded towards what remained of the bridge and those tiny people still on it. Lavender still hungered to fuck more victims and saw the few boats on the water as ideal.

While Lavender was fucking one bridge and everything on it into a mess, Daphne was more methodical and opted for simple destruction on the other bridge at first. Suspension cables snapped easily against her fingers as she slowly tore off sections of the bridge. Daphne licked her lips and smirked in seeing plenty of people falling into the water and some of them ended up getting swirled by the current that led them in between her colossal thighs before drowning. Daphne casually ignored them as they met their fates before she resumed tearing apart the bridge, this time with relentless fury until everything was in the water as a broken and shattered mess.

Daphne looked around to see the city and the bridges are all destroyed. She also saw Lavender lying on the water before walking over and seeing that she was fucking a yacht. The remnants of her bridge and whatever boats that she destroyed were scattered everywhere on the water.

“It looks like we got them all and everything is destroyed.” Daphne said as she helped Lavender to her feet. “I saw plenty of what you did. Do you do this often?”

“Oh, plenty of times.” Lavender smiled. “It’s far better than destroying an actual city with real-life people. If I were to do that, I would be fully clothed. Only you and Harry are deserving of my nude body.”

Daphne smiled before kissing Lavender, who returned it with vigor. “Speaking of Harry, I want to have sex with him the normal way and I want a threesome.”

“Sex on the beach or in a bedroom?” Lavender asked.

“The bedroom.” Daphne said. She remembered the island cottage that had the portal leading to Brown Manor. The cottage itself had been very immense in size and much taller than even the tallest Muggle skyscraper buildings. “One moment before we head there.”

Concentrating, Daphne moved Harry from her uterus and through her cervix until he was inside her huge vagina before placing her right hand in position. Then Daphne contracted on Harry for a moment before pushing him out of her body and seeing him land in her hand.

After ejecting Harry from her vast vagina, Daphne placed him on the ground at her feet before she and Lavender shrunk down from a thousand feet in size to ten feet in height. Both beautiful busty blondes smiled as they knelt and hugged their handsome raven-haired slave, crushing him in between their bodies with his head wedged in between their monstrously huge breasts. The fact that Harry is still heavily covered in Daphne’s thick cum didn’t deter them at all. In fact, Daphne and Lavender were already feeling energized as the water vapors from the ocean were condensing upon Harry, releasing aphrodisiac scents from Daphne’s cum that ensnared all three of them.

Lavender thought about the bedroom at her island cottage before Apparating all three to their destination, leaving behind the ruins of their passion on the beach.

I-PAGE BREAK-I

Don't be shy to comment or review!


	6. Consummation with the Queens

Harry felt convinced that fate isn’t completely cruel, especially after going through the arduous passion that Daphne and Lavender had unleashed on him repeatedly. Through his bond with Lavender as her slave, Harry understood that she intended to share him with Daphne and that his primary role is to sexually please them. Being a slave is wrong yet somehow, he wondered if his case might be an exception before shaking his head at the thought of his hormones speaking that idea. Harry still remembered the first time that Lavender fucked him and the times that followed thereafter. It is true that Harry did yearn for sex with a beautiful woman but never expected the decision to be taken out of his hands like this. Thinking back to that day at the waterfall when Lavender revealed her ability to grow to any size she wanted, Harry had been very much charmed by the sight of her being a giantess. What Lavender had done to him might have seen as sexual aggression on her part but Harry realized that she had also guaranteed that he would be her slave forever, especially at the cost of her virginity after the first time when he felt her hymen completely dissolve into his body to bind him to her. He should’ve been able to at least see some sign of it but alas, the same mindset that blinded him to the hidden intentions of the Weasleys remained since he did consider Lavender a friend. With Daphne Greengrass entering the picture, Lavender Brown didn’t hesitate to share Harry with her.

This whole situation felt so wrong to Harry but at this point now, he didn’t even feel like to right it. Maybe he could thank the Weasleys for betraying him and emotionally breaking him to put his mind in full distraught mode that Lavender made full use of his vulnerability. Being her slave isn’t what Harry planned for in life but Lavender sure had an interesting way of showing her affections for him even though this felt more like her being possessive, not that he minded it. Honestly, the erotic experiences of having two beautiful busty giantesses fucking him like a sex toy left him believing that this is quite the life. Right now, Harry might as well find enjoyment and possible love with Daphne and Lavender by giving into the hormonal lust he felt for both.

Landing on a bed, Daphne and Lavender snogged passionately while hugging Harry, sandwiching him between their bodies and keeping his head in between their monstrously huge breasts. Both ten-foot tall busty beauties could feel the five-foot, five-inch tall black-haired handsome slave squirming in between them before tightening their embrace without a care in the world. It was only after breaking the kiss did Daphne and Lavender relaxed their embrace on Harry.

Moving away to get some space, Daphne wrapped her arms around Harry and smiled as she crushed his face in between her breasts and felt him kissing and nuzzling into her bosom. She felt her own cum that covered her slave staining her chest and smiled at the lubrication covering her breasts and whatever part of her body that she pressed onto him. 

“You feel so good there, Harry.” Daphne whispered while enjoying the feeling of Harry’s face in her bosom. Lavender laid on the side, watching Daphne and Harry in amusement.

“Make my girlfriend feel good.” Lavender ordered Harry even though she knew full well that it will happen.

Harry hugged Daphne while nuzzling her breasts, feeling their humungous size along with their swollen firmness and incredible warmth. With both Daphne and Lavender being ten feet tall, it was natural for their breasts to be much bigger than his head and Harry just wanted to indulge.

Daphne kept Harry in her arms while smothering him with her breasts and then relaxing her embrace a while later. Harry didn’t hesitate as he began sucking Daphne’s right breast and is rewarded with the hot creamy milk gushing out of the puffy nipple to fill his mouth.

“Yes, Harry.” Daphne whispered, enjoying the sensation so much that she intended on encore performances with Harry in the future. It was a long while later that Harry switched and began sucking on Daphne’s left breast. Daphne also felt Harry fondling and playing with her right breast, his fingers pinching the nipple.

After a long while, Harry detached from Daphne’s left breast and kissed downward to her stomach and then down to her crotch before burying his face into her vulva. The familiar scent of her lust enticed him and he began licking her clitoris and labia, performing cunnilingus. Though the memories of swallowing so much of her cum ran through his mind, Harry wanted more as he sought to pleasure Daphne, hoping to arouse her greatly and yearning for the sticky sweetness of her feminine ambrosia.

Daphne smiled as she brought her thighs around Harry’s head while grasping his hair with her right hand. Lavender leaned in and kissed Daphne while also rubbing her breasts against her girlfriend’s breasts. A moment later, they adjusted as Lavender moved to press her crotch onto the back of Harry’s head and crushing his face into Daphne’s vulva. Daphne hugged Lavender as they locked lips once more and she even wrapped her legs around her waist such that they sandwiched Harry in between their crotches before humping on his head in rhythm. Harry continued performing oral sex on Daphne without a care in the world and it wasn’t long before he heard her scream being muffled and felt the hot blast of her sticky cum splash all over his face and into his mouth. At the same time, Harry felt Lavender releasing a huge amount of her hot sticky cum all over the back of his head and neck.

Daphne’s eyes were wide-open, her expression reflecting one of sexual pleasure being exceeded beyond expectation that she orgasmed explosively. At the moment of her girlfriend’s climax, Lavender clamped her mouth tightly on Daphne’s mouth, kissing her and swallowing her girlfriend’s orgasmic-powered screams of pleasure and then feeling herself orgasm instantaneously that she covered Harry in her cum. With the combination of cum from Daphne and Lavender mixing together, both busty blondes began humping Harry’s head even harder and with excitement. Harry managed to steady himself while licking Daphne’s vulva more vigorously before hearing her scream again.

As if on cue, Harry felt Daphne and Lavender roll and then the latter pulling him up. Feeling Lavender hugging him from behind and seeing the ceiling, Harry rested the back of his head in between her breasts before getting his face crushed into Daphne’s vulva as she mounted herself onto his head while also straddling Lavender. Harry resumed performing oral sex on Daphne and even grabbed onto her thighs. In response, Daphne began fucking Harry’s face with impunity and even grabbed the top of his head. That tongue of his felt so wonderful in licking her vulva and she wanted more from him, smiling as she received her desires. It didn’t take long as Daphne screamed while climaxing and splashing so much of her cum onto Harry’s face and Lavender’s breasts. This went on with Daphne orgasming seven more times, each moment having her explosively releasing her inner nectar onto Harry and Lavender.

Lavender then watched as Daphne moved down, taking Harry’s penis into her vagina before seeing her girlfriend began fucking her slave. Daphne smiled a bit as she grabbed Harry’s shoulders before riding on him. There is no doubt that he was stirred into action as she felt him harden and become more erect inside of her. It was surprising that, despite Harry being only half her size, he filled her completely and Daphne loved the feeling.

With Daphne’s breasts bouncing and wobbling in front of his face, Harry felt hypnotized by the sight. Still, he reached up to cup and fondle her breasts, playing with them and taking the time to marvel at their shape and size. It seemed not bother Daphne at all although Harry did feel her fucking him even harder that she was pounding herself onto him. It was a moment later that Harry gasped, ejaculating into Daphne that she cried out in feeling her womb being filled with his semen. Almost immediately, Daphne felt an incredibly hot aura surrounding her and her own magic skyrocketed to new levels of power. The sensation was beyond anything she had ever felt, leaving her to wonder on what had caused her magic to permanently become much stronger than ever.

“Harry is our slave.” Lavender said as though sensing Daphne’s question and answering it. “Because of that, his semen permanently boosts our magic the moment he ejaculates into us this way.”

“So if I keep fucking him like this, I’ll get stronger?” Daphne asked as she resorted to her pompoir skills and contracting her vaginal muscles on Harry’s penis, causing him to squirm underneath.

“That’s right.” Lavender replied. “It’s a nice way to avoid getting pregnant but don’t wear him out because I want my turn with him.”

“Is it possible for the same result if I performed fellatio on him?” Daphne asked. “Not I would ever do such a thing but, you know.”

“Not as much.” Lavender replied. “My grandaunt’s diary confirmed that it’s a genitalia thing only.”

“So that’s how it goes.” Daphne said.

“I take it… that you both heard about…. what Parkinson did to Flint?” Harry managed to ask while gasping at the incredible tightness from Daphne.

“That’s what he gets from shoving his cock into her unwilling mouth.” Lavender said. “Flint forgot that Parkinson had teeth for chewing and shredding.”

“Don’t expect any fellatio from us.” Daphne added.

“I never will.” Harry replied, wincing at the thought of losing that part of himself to brutal teeth and knew better than to risk it. “You both are too beautiful to do that and I suppose my mouth exists to pleasure you both.” Being their slave, it was perhaps natural to say what they wanted to hear and Harry had no intention to anger them.

“That’s good you know your place.” Daphne said and placed more effort on her pompoir skills that Harry began to tremble while Lavender hugged him tightly from behind, restraining his movements. A moment later, Harry gasped before ejaculating explosively into Daphne, who screamed at the searing hotness inside her. Her magic flared again, soaring to a new level of power. But Daphne didn’t stop as she began fucking Harry wildly, riding on him with relentless aggression. What followed was a period of seven more ejaculations from Harry, seven more orgasms, seven more screams from Daphne, and seven more power boosts to her magic.

It was after that long time that Daphne collapsed on top of Harry, crushing his face into her breasts before grabbing his shoulders and rolling to bring him on top. “Now, Harry, it’s your turn to fuck me.”

Despite feeling exhausted, Harry didn’t hesitate and began thrusting wildly into Daphne, who wrapped her arms and legs around him. Moans escaped the busty blonde’s lips as she felt the black-haired youth fucking her hard and fast. 

“More, Harry.” Daphne whispered as she ran her right hand through Harry’s black hair while keeping his face mashed in between her breasts. There is no doubt that Harry wanted to fuck her and Daphne could feel the lust in his soul yearning for her before smiling and giving into the rising passion coursing through her body.

Harry was just doing what Daphne wanted him to do but he was also enjoying the time of his life. Both Daphne and Lavender made this possible and all Harry could do freely is to go along for the ride. Being able to have sex with two young women teaming up on him is beyond his wildest dreams.

Lavender smiled at the sight of Daphne and Harry having sex next to her. After seven more orgasms and seven ejaculations respectively, Daphne felt Harry rest in her arms and Lavender moved to sandwich him between herself and her girlfriend. Daphne smiled before she and Lavender began snogging each other while crushing Harry in between themselves. Harry resumed thrusting into Daphne despite her and Lavender sandwiching him and he managed to ejaculate three times into her before succumbing to exhaustion and pressure. For Daphne, she was more than happy to have Harry’s semen boosting her magic permanently three times.

No words were needed as it seemed all three were of one single train of thought. Adjustments came as Lavender rolled off while Daphne also rolled to get on top of Harry before sitting up while keeping his erect penis inside her vagina. Lavender sat on Harry, burying his face into her vulva before grabbing the top of his head with her right hand. Daphne hugged Lavender from behind and began fondling her breasts. Harry instinctively began performing oral sex on Lavender while inhaling her musky scent that filled his nostrils. A few times, Harry ejaculated into Daphne and hearing her cry out while her magic got further boosted. Daphne kept fondling and groping Lavender, who kept fucking Harry’s face while feeling him licking her vulva. Lavender smiled at the feeling of Harry’s tongue licking her clitoris and labia before screaming in pleasure as she orgasmed, splashing her creamy sex all over his face. A brief pause later, Harry resumed cunnilingus on Lavender, who arched her back to the point that Daphne took the chance to kiss her while playing with her body. Lavender went through seven more orgasms, each time she splashed so much of her cum all over Harry’s face and into his mouth.

“Daphne, I want to fuck him now.” Lavender whispered.

Daphne nodded and got off Harry before Lavender mounted him, bringing his erect penis into her vagina and smiling at the feeling of it still covered in her girlfriend’s hot sticky fluids. Lavender then rolled to bring Harry on top of herself while mashing his face in between her breasts and seeing Daphne lie on top such that they sandwiched their slave in between their bodies. Amid feeling Harry thrusting into her, Lavender leaned forward to kiss Daphne, who kissed her voraciously in return. What followed is Daphne swallowing Lavender’s screams of pleasure, courtesy of her orgasms coming from Harry ejaculating his semen into her womb. Still, Daphne and Lavender kept snogging without pause, moaning from the myriad of pleasurable sensations that they were all feeling. Harry kept fucking Lavender, who cried and screamed into Daphne’s mouth amid each resulting orgasm as neither of the busty blondes broke their kissing. Lavender managed to get seven orgasms from Harry being on top and feeling him ejaculate seven times into her.

Lavender felt her magic fire up to new levels, courtesy of the permanent boosts resulting from Harry’s semen being used up in her vagina and womb to make her more powerful. Still, she wanted more before rolling to get on top. Daphne found herself on her back with Harry resting on her with his back pressed onto her front while Lavender is on top of the latter. Grabbing Harry’s shoulders, Lavender began riding on him, fucking her slave aggressively. Feeling Harry’s head resting in between her breasts, Daphne hugged him in to keep him in place. Harry watched Lavender’s breasts bouncing and wobbling in front of his face that he reached up to fondle and play with them just as he had done to Daphne earlier. This spurred Lavender to ride Harry even harder, rocking the bed as she pounded on him aggressively. It didn’t take long for Harry to ejaculate explosively into Lavender, who screamed in pleasure while also having another orgasm and feeling her magic skyrocket to another new level of power. This went on with Harry ejaculating into Lavender seven more times and causing her to scream uncontrollably each time before she decided to rest, falling on top of her slave. Harry didn’t know if he would last longer should Lavender keep this up but he seemed relieved when she rested on him.

Lavender smirked as she crushed Harry’s face in between her humungous breasts and then Daphne hugged her tightly with both busty blondes sharing a passionate kiss. Lavender contracted her vagina on Harry’s penis and moaned at feeling him squirming a bit in between herself and Daphne, who pulled the blanket over so all three were underneath. Harry could barely breathe and his struggles for air only served to have Daphne and Lavender tighten their embrace to sandwich him while kissing each other ferociously. Lavender contracted her vagina on Harry’s penis, causing him to lose a good amount of the air that he barely managed to inhale before getting smothered by her breasts.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Lavender said as she slightly moved a bit and rammed her right breast onto Harry’s face before feeling him sucking on her puffy nipple, which released a gushing stream of her milk into his mouth. “Yes, Harry. That feels so good.”

Harry was more than happy to indulge at the offer and Lavender was thrilled to breast-feed her slave. It was a small price to pay in feeding Harry some personal nourishment in exchange for him making her magic more powerful and getting pleasured by him. After a long while, Lavender had Harry sucking on her left breast for equal measure. Once done, Harry found himself being smothered by Daphne and Lavender pressing their humungous breasts together with his head in between them. Sexually drained and physically exhausted yet satiated fully beyond expectations, Harry rested in their embrace and fell asleep.

“And I thought I quenched his thirst.” Daphne remarked as she and Lavender laid next to each other, side-by-side with Harry still in between them.

“Oh, I’m sure you did.” Lavender replied. “But Harry can take more when motivated right.”

“So it seems.” Daphne mused. “So what are we doing tomorrow?”

“I don’t know but I’m sure they’ll be things to do before we have our fun with Harry again.” Lavender replied. “We can look over the upcoming agenda that the Wizengamot has and then plan accordingly.”

“I agree.” Daphne said before she and Lavender shared a kiss. “I love you, Lavender.”

“I love you too, Daphne.” Lavender replied before kissing Daphne further and soon, both fell asleep to join Harry in the dreamlands.


	7. Potential Addition

Daphne was an early riser and she quietly got out of bed as to not disturb Lavender and Harry. The beautiful busty blonde smiled at the other beautiful busty blonde and the handsome raven-haired youth before wandlessly conjuring a robe around herself. Daphne looked forward to what the day brings from all three of them.

 

Leaving the bedroom, Daphne walked down the hallway before seeing the room where Lavender kept all of her Divination items and relics. Her girlfriend still believed in that subject while she herself only saw it as mere entertainment even though she wasn’t ignorant to some of the truths behind it. Noting the shelf with some crystal balls, Daphne saw that one of them was glowing and filled with fog before looking into it. The swirling mists that filled the crystal ball dissipated to show an outcome should Harry Potter have actually fled magical Britain with Hermione Granger instead of remaining behind.

 

_The icy wasteland of Alaska is so remote and far away from civilization. The aurora borealis filled the sky every night so there was ample opportunity for Harry and Hermione to consummate their relationship and they did so plenty of times while using magical protection and to improve their lovemaking skills. Their eventual goal is to start a family away from the magical and Muggle world as they believed no one would ever find them. But alas, they were too sure about their isolation being guaranteed and took it upon themselves to conduct hiking expeditions in some nearby mountains._

_“So this is the mountain pass we haven’t explored.” Hermione said as she looked at the map of Alaska and seeing Harry pointing at a particular spot._

_“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “We’d be able to construct a cabin here and place the other Vanishing Cabinet as a new point of access.”_

_“Let’s do it!” Hermione said eagerly before she and Harry took flight on their broomsticks into the mountains. Both stayed at a lower elevation as they surveyed the land before seeing the flash of pink light far ahead of them._

_“Hey, what is that?” Hermione called out._

_“I don’t know.” Harry replied. “Let’s check it out.”_

_Though the pink light was gone, Harry had a good idea on how far away it was and it wasn’t long before he and Hermione found themselves going through an ice canyon that was as vast as the Grand Canyon but only came up to two hundred feet in height. Harry and Hermione felt their broomsticks slowing down that they quickly landed on the ground._

_“What happened to our broomsticks?” Harry asked._

_“I don’t know.” Hermione replied before checking their broomsticks. “They still work but there’s barely enough magic in them for some reason. This might be a zone where magic gets disrupted or something is going on.”_

_“We should Apparate back home and then next time, we take snow mobiles with us.” Harry suggested._

_“I agree.” Hermione said before attempting to Apparate only to fail. “What?! I can’t Apparate at all!”_

_Harry was beginning to panic. He tried to Apparate but like Hermione, it didn’t work at all. “Me too. But I think there’s an anti-Apparition ward in place.”_

_“It feels that way to me too.” Hermione said before bringing out a compass. “Let’s try to Portkey out.”_

_Harry placed his hand on the compass while Hermione said the activation phrase only to see that it didn’t work. “Damn it! Anti-Portkey ward too? Did they find us or something?”_

_“It wouldn’t be the Ministry.” Hermione replied._

_“It isn’t the Ministry that found you.” A booming voice called out. Harry and Hermione felt the ground tremble as if something huge was walking about. The footsteps drew nearer before Harry and Hermione saw a two hundred tall woman with blond hair and green eyes step out from behind the wall of the canyon. She wore a fur coat that went down to her knees and high-heel shoes._

_“Daphne Greengrass?!” Hermione quipped, recognizing the beautiful blonde and wondering on how she had become a giantess. This was far different than the giants and giantesses that she had read about in school as her former classmate from Slytherin looked like she can tear apart a city with ease._

_“Long time, no see, Granger.” Daphne said as she approached Harry and Hermione slowly. “And good to see you again, Potter.”_

_“How did you find us?” Harry demanded, showing no fear._

_“What happened that you got that big?” Hermione added._

_“Ever heard about how witches and wizards, like magicians, don’t reveal their secrets?” Daphne asked. “The only thing that matters is what will be happening to the both of you.”_

_Harry and Hermione were about to turn and run when ground-trembling footsteps were heard and both of them saw another two-hundred foot tall woman with blond hair and blue eyes. It was Lavender and, like Daphne, she wore a fur coat that came down to her knees and high-heel shoes._

_“Going somewhere?” Lavender asked as she slowly approached the pair._

_“Lavender, why?!” Hermione called out._

_“The reason is irrelevant.” Lavender replied. “Daphne and I are most eager to have you both.”_

_Twirling her fingers, Lavender wandless levitated Harry and Hermione onto her right hand. Daphne closed the distance before parting her fur coat and letting it fall, revealing herself in all her nude busty glory. The arctic conditions didn’t affect Daphne at all and Lavender followed suit as she showed off her nude body._

_Both busty giantesses smirked at seeing the tiny couple cowering in each other’s arms. Daphne didn’t like Hermione at all. In fact, she despised the bookworm even though it wasn’t hard to outshine her when it came to knowledge. Right now, Daphne thought of a delicious way to have fun with Hermione before plucking her from Lavender’s hand. Harry tried to hold onto Hermione only for Lavender to pin him down with her thumb._

_“Aww… is the mudblood bookworm scared of me?” Daphne taunted while holding Hermione up to her face._

_“Let me go right now!” Hermione screamed defiantly yet with fear in her voice. “This isn’t right!”_

_“It doesn’t matter on whether this is right or not.” Daphne said before pinning Hermione into her palm with her thumb and using her fingers to strip off her clothing. Hermione cowered at being forcibly stripped down to the skin and cried while at Daphne’s mercy._

_“Well, you look delicious, Granger.” Daphne said, smiling evilly. “I’m just wanting to eat you and I think I will.” Hermione screamed and tried in vain to break free but it was no use as Daphne brought her closer to her mouth. Daphne casually stuck her tongue out and easily parted Hermione’s thighs to lick at her vulva. Just the tip of Daphne’s tongue is easily enough to keep Hermione from shutting her thighs together._

_“No! No!” Hermione screamed, not wanting this at all but Daphne ignored her and continued to lick at her vulva in pure enjoyment. Hermione squirmed, feeling very aroused yet her mind was screaming on how this is all wrong. Try as she might, though, Hermione remained unable to escape Daphne. Eventually, Hermione succumbed to the building internal pressure in her body before crying out as she climaxed and Daphne took pleasure in tasting her cum that splashed onto her tongue._

_Meanwhile, Lavender held Harry to her face, smiling evilly._

_“Potter, I’ve had my eye on you for a long time.” Lavender said. “Now that you’re in my grasp, it’s time I really let you know how I feel.”_

_“I can never accept that!” Harry replied. “Let Hermione go! She didn’t do anything wrong!”_

_“Of course you won’t.” Lavender said. “But right now, it doesn’t matter what you think because Daphne and I will do whatever we want to the both of you.”_

_“Just because you both are giantesses?!” Harry questioned._

_“That’s right.” Lavender replied. “Being an invincible giantess of endless power does affect my way of thinking. But don’t worry because you and Granger are in pleasant company.”_

_Lavender leaned in and gave Harry a kiss, enveloping his head with her wet lips glowing. Once she was sure that he had temporary protection to endure her next move, Lavender casually placed Harry into her vast cleavage before hugging her gargantuan breasts together, smiling in pleasure._

_“You feel wonderful, Potter.” Lavender cooed as she began crushing Harry in between her breasts. “Mmm… just right for me to smother you until you can’t fucking breathe.”_

_Harry struggled wildly in Lavender’s cleavage despite the pressure from her gargantuan breasts. His hormones were racing through his blood at the treatment he was getting, his lust going into conflict against his love for Hermione. Harry struggled to escape but his efforts were in vain while Lavender took pleasure in his movements._

_A while passed as Daphne and Lavender ceased their antics before holding Hermione and Harry in their hands._

_“I hope you both are ready because Lavender and I are so eager to be pleasured.” Daphne said._

_“Why did you do that to Hermione?!” Harry demanded the moment he saw Hermione crying and whimpering in Daphne’s hand._

_“Simply because I can and nothing can stop me from having my way with her.” Daphne replied._

_“The same for me when it comes to dealing with you, Potter.” Lavender said. “Time for you both to experience a nice long fucking from us.”_

_Daphne casually inserted Hermione into her huge vagina and Lavender did the same to Harry, their hymens magically dissolving into their respective victims to completely enslave them.  Lavender laid on her back and began to groan, cupping her gargantuan breasts. Daphne watched Lavender for a moment before dipping her face into her girlfriend’s crotch and began licking her mammoth vulva._

_While licking Lavender’s vast vulva, Daphne could feel Hermione struggling inside her huge vagina. It felt so erotically pleasing to be fucking the tiny young woman that had been an academic annoyance and Daphne had every intention in making Hermione’s life a living hell. Since Hermione is now her slave, Daphne didn’t bother to hold back anything as she contracted her powerful vaginal muscles on her while also releasing some of her hot love cream to drown her. As for Harry, Daphne was only happy to see him getting fucked by Lavender and even wanted an opportunity to do the same to him._

_In the darkness of Lavender’s huge vagina, Harry struggled wildly while shouting in a vain attempt to escape, his movements fueling the busty giantess’s arousal and pleasuring her greatly. Hot walls of thick flesh squeezed him from all sides and Harry could hear Lavender’s heartbeat accelerate and her moans of pleasure getting louder and louder. It wasn’t long before a wave of incredible heat erupted and Harry helplessly swallowed the hot torrents of Lavender’s love cream gushing down his throat. Lavender’s titanic vagina was no longer soft but harder than steel as her powerful contractions began squeezing Harry tightly._

_While Harry was in hell, Lavender felt like she was in heaven, moaning with delight. Her tiny slave pleased her beyond expectations and she wanted more from him. Daphne proved her skills at cunnilingus and Lavender also had her to thank for making her feel so wonderful and alive. Upon reaching her peak, Lavender screamed as she crushed Harry inside her titanic vagina while drowning him in the endless ocean of her cum that she also splashed all over Daphne’s face. Daphne didn’t pause as she resumed performing oral sex on Lavender, who squirmed on the ground while welcoming a second round of arousal. Running her left hand through her hair, Lavender grabbed the back of Daphne’s head with her right hand while humping her face._

_‘Yes, Potter.’ Lavender thought to herself when she felt Harry struggling again. ‘Pleasure me because you belong to me forever.’_

_It wasn’t unusual for Lavender to hear Harry shouting and even screaming for mercy. Yet, all of his pleas were in vain and hearing them from Harry had Lavender moaning in conjunction with each instance. It wasn’t long before Lavender had her second orgasm, screaming while crushing and drowning Harry once more. Daphne took another wave of Lavender’s cum and smiled in satisfaction._

_“My turn!” Daphne announced as she rose up._

_Lavender smiled in pleasure. “With pleasure!”_

_Daphne got onto her back and felt Lavender dip down to lick her clitoris, bringing her into arousal. Daphne could feel Hermione struggling inside her titanic vagina before contracting even harder._

_Lavender kept licking Daphne’s mammoth vulva while moaning to the sensation of Harry struggling inside her huge vagina. Now that Harry is her slave, Lavender intended to fuck him without restraint and feeling his pathetic struggling inside her massive vagina only had her contracting her powerful muscles on him. As for Hermione, Lavender didn’t hate her former roommate at all but she certainly didn’t care about Daphne using the tiny witch for her own use and even wanted a few sessions with her down the road._

_Hermione frantically struggled in the darkness of Daphne’s titanic vagina, unable to regain her bearings to even adapt to this situation. Daphne was using her a sex toy and Hermione tried to escape by Apparition only to see that it wouldn’t work at all. She could only suspect that Daphne’s magic had shut down her magic, unaware of the fact that she was already an absolute slave to her giantess captor. Already, Hermione had to endure the extreme squeezes from Daphne, whose love cream tasted so sweetly delicious much to her reluctant analysis. Still, Hermione felt the pressure increase and it wasn’t long before she heard Daphne scream from her orgasmic convulsion as the hot walls of flesh contracted on her tightly._

_Daphne cried out as she crushed Hermione inside her titanic vagina, which flooded with the hot essence of her passion. Held against Daphne’s crotch, Lavender took a blast of her cum all over her face, knowing that she had crushed and drowned Hermione. When Daphne settled from her high, Lavender nibbled at her clitoris and labia, sending her girlfriend rocking back and forth that she was thrashing about while under the ministrations of her mouth working its magic on her. Daphne screamed as she had her second orgasm, crushing Hermione once more but knowing that her tiny slave had survived._

_Lavender moved up to whisper into Daphne’s ear, causing the latter to smile and nod. Both busty giantesses then took the sixty-nine position with Lavender lying on her back and Daphne on top and began licking each other’s mammoth simultaneously. Their tongues worked feverishly as they sought to pleasure each other while feeling the struggles of their tiny slaves. Screaming amid reaching their orgasmic peaks, Daphne crushed Hermione while Lavender crushed Harry, their titanic vaginas relentlessly chewing their slaves while drowning them in the endless oceans of their creamy sex. Things only intensified as Daphne and Lavender continued to perform oral sex on each other that they were orgasming repeatedly while fucking Hermione and Harry without mercy. Despite the crushing intensity, both Harry and Hermione had survived yet were helpless and unable to do anything._

_After a long session of arduous passion that resulted in both Daphne and Lavender getting more four orgasms each, they casually ejected their slaves onto their hands, knowing that Hermione and Harry are respectively under their complete control._

_“What should we do next?” Lavender asked._

_“You know that our slaves are married.” Daphne said before whispering into Lavender’s ear._

_Hearing her girlfriend’s intent, Lavender smiled wickedly as she handed Harry over to Daphne. Daphne smirked as she inserted Harry and Hermione into her huge vagina before swallowing them, drawing them deep inside herself with ease and then began to groan in pleasure while cupping her gargantuan breasts. Lavender watched Daphne for a moment before dipping her face into her girlfriend’s crotch and began licking her clitoris, stimulating her further with oral sex. At the same time, Daphne and Lavender ordered their slaves to begin having sex with each other. Whatever control that Daphne and Lavender had over Hermione and Harry made the Imperious Curse seem outdated. It wasn’t like mind-control while in a blissful state of mind. Rather, the command felt like a strong compulsion, coupled with the mental inhibitions being removed to let the desires making up the lustful beasts that Harry and Hermione had for each other completely take over._

_Inside Daphne’s immense vagina, Harry and Hermione were exerting so much effort into fucking each other while feeling the surrounding walls of hot flesh squeezing them together. Harry kept thrusting into Hermione, who responded by riding him without pause. Their squirming is apparent to drive them into making movements that fueled Daphne’s arousal to the point that she was squeezing them even harder by the second. It was a moment later that Harry gasped heavily as he ejaculated into Hermione, who screamed in pleasure. At the same time, an incredible wave of heat washed over Harry and Hermione as they helplessly swallowed torrents of Daphne’s love cream gushing down their throats while also feeling her huge vagina squeezing them tightly with steel-crushing contractions._

_Daphne screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed, her thighs gripping Lavender’s head tightly while riding the wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Held against Daphne’s crotch, Lavender smiled amid taking a wave of her girlfriend’s hot cum all over her face, knowing that she had crushed Harry and Hermione inside her titanic vagina. Lavender didn’t give Daphne a break as she relentlessly licked and nibbled at her vast vulva. Daphne groaned as she felt herself becoming more aroused with Lavender working on her while feeling Harry and Hermione still going at it with each other. It didn’t take long before Daphne screamed amid her second orgasm, crushing Harry and Hermione once more while sending another blast of her hot cum all over Lavender’s face._

_“You should try them now.” Daphne whispered._

_Lavender inserted her fingers into Daphne’s titanic vagina. Finding Harry and Hermione, Lavender gently pulled them out of Daphne only to insert them into her own titanic vagina. Lying on her back, Lavender felt Daphne bury her face into her crotch and her girlfriend’s tongue licking her mammoth vulva. Being able to fuck a currently consummating couple felt unusual yet very pleasing to her. Lavender groaned in pleasure before moaning as her arousal began to rise. She could feel it about to arrive and it was a moment later that Lavender screamed, climaxing all over Daphne’s face while crushing and drowning Harry and Hermione inside her immense vagina. This only seem to excite Lavender as she resumed contracting on Harry and Hermione without hesitation while feeling Daphne continue performing oral sex on her. Another rising sensation coursed through Lavender before she ended up screaming upon her second orgasm with mostly the same result and the only difference is herself feeling satisfied for the time such that she pushed Harry and Hermione out of her body._

_Overall, Daphne and Lavender had enjoyed their wild passions with Harry and Hermione being their slaves. Being able to go that long is impossible by human standards but Daphne and Lavender knew full well being giantesses had granted them perks such amplified hunger and incredible endurance. Growing to a thousand feet in size or beyond would literally mean endless energy and stamina to engage in sexual passion non-stop. Someday, they may try._

_Breaking off a large block out of the ice canyon and hollowing it before magically filling it with self-cleaning water, Lavender placed Harry and Hermione in it before she and Daphne conjured bras and panties to put on._

_“Can I have Potter while you take Granger?” Daphne asked._

_“Sure.” Lavender said. “Give them a few minutes to clean themselves.”_

_After a few minutes passed and then swapping their slaves, Daphne casually placed Harry in her vast cleavage before watching Lavender insert Hermione into her huge vagina. Both busty giantesses then conjured matching pink blouses and skintight blue jeans to put on._

_“Where to next?” Daphne asked while crushing Harry in between her gargantuan breasts._

_“I don’t know.” Lavender replied. “I suppose we could go find another city to trash before heading back to the island for the night.”_

_“Sounds good to me.” Daphne said. “Next time we find a city to destroy, let’s do it while wearing those extremely skintight bodysuits.”_

_“And here I was thinking that you conceal your figure to strangers.” Lavender teased._

_“Well, these strangers won’t be living after they get a good view.” Daphne replied coyly before she and Lavender shared a laugh._

_After plucking Harry from her cleavage, Daphne unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before lowering him into her panties and inserting him headfirst into her huge vagina where she swallowed him with ease. Buttoning and zipping up her jeans, Daphne patted her crotch as she and Lavender smiled before walking from the icy canyon together, holding hands._

 

The vision in the crystal ball faded and Daphne smiled in amusement. The thought of sharing Hermione is appealing and Daphne had already enslaved her the same way Lavender did to Harry before her exodus away from England. She hadn’t told Lavender of her own act of unfaithfulness yet but knew that her girlfriend will welcome another slave to have their sinful way with.

 

Daphne turned and left the room, her mind on how to introduce an enslaved Hermione Granger.

 

 

 


End file.
